alexanders new perspective
by thatboilittlebird
Summary: come follow Alexander 'the hunter' hikari the feared assassin and bounty hunter oh a post revolutionary pokemon world takes place in the "perspective" universe so read rosa's new perspective.
1. Chapter 1

**authors note: check out the original story rosa's new perspective the basics you need to know is the pokemon waged a non lethal war against humanity to try and bring peace this obviously becomes a shit show and now humans are treated like infants by their new pokemon overlords there are such things like nurseries for humans of all ages and baby shops for humans of all ages and sizes.**

Chapter 1: assassinations and hiding places.

"Alright that's it you onix fodder stay still" alex thought looking down the sights of his rifle which was pointed right at a team rocket generals head at the temple. Pulling the trigger the old rifle letting out a loud BANG sending a 303 bullet surging through and into the general's head his guards scrambling to find the source of the shot, "well one down 3 to go" alex thought putting on his gas mask and jumping down from his perch in a tree and sneaks away, hearing the noises the team rocket escort being cut short quickly and a single pistol shot alex began to move a little quicker towards his hide out, hearing a charizards roar alex went wide eyed "HAA's SHADOW!" alex thought beginning to sprint for his life slinging his rifle onto his shoulder, "shit shit shit shit" alex mutters to himself looking over his shoulder and seeing a black and gold blur jolt past, "NOT TODAY" alex yells throwing out smoke bombs and flash bangs his mask shielding him from the devices allowing him to go deeper into the forest, "almost there" alex thought as he moved a bush out from over a metal hatch and climbing into what he called home for 3 years since the revolution and sealing the door behind him locking it, sighing in relief alex took his gas mask off and put it on its hook as alex walks through the main area of the bunker he called a hideout taking a bag of rations alex sat back on the old sofa he found in the bunker, "last bag better go into town for more" alex thought adding food and bullets to his shopping list he knew he would need to use the machete this time.

After finishing his canned meal alex got up and went deeper into the bunker running a hand across the walls looking at all the old equipment he wanted to get working he knew the pokemon won but that didn't mean he wouldn't go down without a fight, "why did this happen?" alex thought as he passed an old scout tank "why would the pokemon do this?" alex thought, stopping himself alex centred himself he knew the psychic types could sense emotions anything beyond neutral and they would see him like he just shot up a flare in a snorunt storm, finally making his way to the armory alex put his rifle back in its place and seeing a torn photo of his parents on the floor alex grabbed his head at the painful memory, images of his room growing up and his mother charging in not looking very pleased went through his mind alex remembering why he tore up that photo, deciding to finish it with that picture alex took both halfs and burned it with a lighter he always kept on his belt.

After that event alex just stomped into his room and lays down on his makeshift bed at the back of the armory and takes the stuffed sheep toy he always had and hugged it and began to cry himself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**authors note: chapters get posted when they are done**

Chapter 2: heists and accidents

Alex wakes up and walks back through the armory taking his rifle, pistol and machete alex continues on to take his gas mask from the exit hatch and takes a map of lavender town his home town and makes his way out the hatch, alex looks about before climbing out cautiously he remembered seeing his face on a poster saying "wanted alive 40,000,000 pokedollar bounty."

Meanwhile at the HAA headquarters (human adoption agency)

"I am sorry loden i know you and your wife want this bounty badly but we must take you off this one" the HAA bounty hunter commissioner brandon says, "sir it isn't the money" loden says growling a bit at the end, "did you just growl at me bounty hunter?" commissioner brandon say puzzled loden never growled at anyone unless it was the person he was hunting, "calm down dear" zenith says putting her umbreon hand on her husband's shoulder, "then why did you take the bounty?" commissioner brandon asks, "we will tell you AFTER we bring him in" loden says towering over the zigzagoon that was telling him no, "and this is why we hired your family" commissioner brandon says with a chuckle "go get that 'hunter' you know the terms he comes in alive", "yes sir" zenith and loden says bowing and loden picking up his wife and flying out the window.

Back with alex.

As alex walks through the sewers reading the map of the sewers because even though he was good with tech a GPS was to easy to track, looking up at a sewer hatch thankful he was wearing a gas mask alex peeked up making sure the way was clear alex got out from his hiding place, walking to the back entrance and pushing a snake came under the door alex chuckled, "one guard non important civilian no kill" ran through alex's mind he didn't like to kill unless he needed too alex put his snake cam back on his belt and picked the lock of the door and silently made his way in, after sneaking up behind the guard alex knocked the persian out with one quick punch making sure he didn't make a thudding noise when he hits the ground "sleep big guy il see you when there is a price on your head" alex whispers.

As alex began to open one of the boxes he slowly start reaching to his machete with one hand "you can attack now" alex says out loud as loden and zenith charges out from their hiding places body armour ready, quick as a flash alex turns around bringing his machete into an upward swing towards loden and bring a foot to kick zenith in the chest, alex's machete bounced off of lodens chest armour and alex went flying into a wall by the force of zeniths speed, "oh so you got better?" alex says getting up noticing zenith signing and alex only knew one pokemon that could speak sign, "zenith? No no that can't be you" alex says shaking his head and throwing his machete at zenith and charging for the door, "oh no you don't" loden shouted even though he knew alex couldn't understand him as he lunged for alex grabbing the boy by the back of the harness, "AH GET OFF YOU OVERSIZED HANDBAG!" alex yells shrugging the harness off and running out of the store taking his pistol out of his pocket and running for the manhole he came out of but it was block by a venusaur, "shit" alex says firing a shot into the venusaurs bulb and dashing past the dazed giant, "don't let him get away" zenith yells running out after alex as loden flew up ahead as alex ran onto the street charging past civilians shouting "MOVE IT BOUNTY HUNTER COMING THROUGH!", lots of civilians looking worried and holding their children and human charges out of the way muttering "the hunter" as alex charged through and firing a couple of bullets back at zenith and loden.

"Careful dear" zenith says dodging a bullet, "already on ya" loden says barrel rolling out of the way of a bullet "HE IS HEADING TOWARDS A MAIN ROAD!" loden roars.

Alex hears this roar and starts running faster noticing both the pokemon bounty hunters speeding up, as alex finally notices he just ran into the middle of a road he gets hit by a bus sending alex flying into a tree.

"SHIT!" loden and zenith shout going to alex's side and zenith brings out a first aid kit with a syringe and a full restore potion injecting the fluid into alex "well he is stable but we should get the kid to a hospital" zenith says as loden picks alex up, "il meet you there then dear" loden says kissing his wife then flying towards the lavender town hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: hospital visits and adoptions

After 4 hours of rearranging bones loden and zenith sit in alex's room as the nurses roll alex in on his bed "well i can say for sure he is going to pull through" the jigglypuff doctor making zenith and loden sigh in relief, "well i know he has quite the bounty on his head" the doctor says, "it isn't the money we want" zenith says putting a hand on alex's head and smiling when the boys head automatically but weakly nuzzles into her warmth, "well i am genuinely shocked you two are part time bounty hunters and not just that but the best bounty hunters" the doctor says, "we want a baby" loden says standing by zenith and smiling down at alex "by the way where is his stuff?" loden asks, "well it's locked up why you ask?" the doctor asks, "well whilst he was in the theater i called the HAA and said when it comes to his adoption he will not leave our care" loden says looking down at the jigglypuff, "very well would you like me to bring it up?" the doctor asks, "yes please" loden says letting the doctor waddle off, "honey by the looks of his condition he should be ready to come home with us in a week" zenith says as she straps alex's wrists belly and ankles to the bed, "what's with the restraints?" loden asks "well he might try to run and he is not in a state to be moving" zenith replies, "where's the fun in that" loden smiles he always wanted alex to be his son ever since he met the boy 14 years ago, this made zenith look at loden with the 'wife' look.

Alex begin to stir in bed after a while as zenith and loden were signing some forms, "what the fuck happened my fucking head" alex says groaning and tries to lift his arm and gasps slightly panicked, "woah woah calm down sweety" zenith says stroking alex's hair, "FUCK YOU JUST SPOKE!" alex yells "hey there sport just calm down the doctor gave you some special medicine to help you understand us, now you need rest" loden says brushing a clawed hand by alex's cheek as a HAA representative walks into the room, "ah i see alex is awake" the pikachu female says and walks to the other side of alex's bed and reaching a hand over alex to shake zeniths and ledons hands, "i am sofia sparks' sofia says before looking down at alex and smiling "well hello alex i think you remember your old pokemon, you will not believe to what extents they went to find you", "extents?" alex asks confused "those bounty hunters that were chasing you sweety was us, and we are both so proud of you putting up a fight like that you are just as strong as we remember" zenith says planting a kiss on alex's forehead making alex blush, "what is going on anyway? I remember being hit by a bus but now i am here" alex asks, "well you were hurt so i brought you here to heal zenith is a very good nurse, and like you ordered us to we are keeping you safe and so we are doing just that, we are adopting you" loden says, "adopted? But i am 19 i am an adult" alex says curious, "i think i can help you here" sofia says "after the revolution we didn't kill any humans we allowed pokemon families to adopt humans and they are legally classed as children they can get treated like the little babies they are all day long" sofia says sounds like it was a dream come true, "what" alex says confused, "sweety we do want to keep you safe and we won't do any of the baby stuff if you don't want to but i have some bad news" zenith says, "well shit" alex says, "and that potty mouth needs some work" loden says folding his arms and attempting a dad stare, "well you see alex the doctors found out one of your previous injuries was becoming infected so you no longer have a left leg from below the knee" zenith says bluntly, alex processed this info before zenith undid the straps holding alex down so alex could see, all the colour from alex's face went when he tried to cross his legs but couldn't feel anything below the knee of his left leg, "oh it's ok sweety" zenith says wiping away a tear that appears on alex's face, "well i have seen enough" sofia says collecting the now completed forms that zenith and ledon was signing, "it's clear you two really do care and are capable of taking care of him" sofia says, this made the three bounty hunters confused, "what?" all three said and sofia looks back lovingly "well the bounty that was on his head was transferred to your account so i say you have plenty of money" sofia says with a giggle and leaving the now family of bounty hunters alone, "well you remember our other children" loden asks alex, "oh you mean alfred and phil?" alex says "let me guess they are bounty hunters too", "well our entire family is only bounty hunters part time" loden says "i run the biggest tech company in pokeland", "and i run a mental hospital" zenith says smiling lovingly at alex, "zenith you know how much i hate mental hospitals" alex says with a shiver, zenith just sighs and continues to stroke alex's hair "yea but if you ended up in it you would be treated like royalty and i hope you can grow to call me your mummy at some point" zenith says, "well you seem to love to act like you are my mum" alex says yawning, "well i guess it is time a certain hatchling gets some rest" loden says then noticing alex wasn't settling down "alex whats wrong?", "i need shar shar" alex says hating himself for using the shorthand name he used for his stuffed toy, "oh you kept it well don't worry sweetheart mummy will help you sleep whilst daddy goes and gets your toy" zenith said, "ok" alex says giving loden the co-ordinates to his hideout and watches the charizard he now has to call dad fly out the window and speed towards the bunker.


	4. Chapter 4

**authors note: i would like to thank sky hooves for the advice he has given me and i hope to receive ways of improving in future**

Chapter 4: a long road to recovery.

After a while and loden coming back with his toy alex falls asleep with his toy in his hands, "aw look at him, so sweet and innocent" zenith says looking at alex and smiles at the little boy to her that she wanted to protect, "yea i suppose he is" loden says looking at alex and putting a arm around his umbreon wife, "come on i paid for the privilege for overnight stays here and better doctors we can take our baby home soon" loden adds sweeping zenith off her feet, "but we are still wearing our battle gear" zenith says giggling, "so we have slept in them before and who said we had to wear them in bed" loden says making his way to the hospitals guest rooms.

After a long night and loden getting a pack of condoms for fire types alex wakes up to see a porygon with mechanical arms poking at his stump "hey get off" alex says annoyed, "ah so you are awake" the porygon says holding what's left of alex's leg still, "keep still uug all you embers are all the same" the porygon grumbles, "embers?" alex asks "is that my new family's name?", "what you didn't know we had names? Ey hunter" the porygon says looking annoyed "i knew you had names i just didn't know who was who because of the whole language barrier i mean i managed to teach zenith sign" alex says in a matter of fact tone.

"Well maybe you should be more considerate for us hunter" the porygon says inspecting something on alex's stump, "hey what are you even doing down there?" alex asks wanting to change the subject, "well your injury is healing and the infection is gone and your subdermal connector is anchoring down nicely, also the name is spark" spark says looking at alex frustrated, "jeez who pissed in your cereal" alex jokes remembering a subdermal connector was used to help attach prosthetics to a person body by anchoring it to the bone, "shitty assassins that killed my master" the porygon looks at alex angrily, "who killed your master?" alex said confused, "DON'T YOU REMEMBER!" sparks shouts waving his little mechanical hands about and loden walks in "sparks stand down go calm down" loden booms.

"Fine" sparks sighs wrapping alex's stump back up as loden takes a seat by alex, "so alex found out what i have planned for you?" loden asks "if i were to guess you are going to fit a prosthetic leg to me" alex says looking at the ceiling, "aw why so glum?" loden asks "sparks and his master" alex says sighing, "what about him?" loden asks "i never killed a commander with a porygon there are other people going by the tag of hunter" alex explains, "that explains why you were in so many places at once" loden says rubbing his chin "but most of them were from the city", "fanboys and fangirls" alex says chuckling "lavender town home of the best mercenaries and tech you can buy" loden says confidently, "so when am i going home? With you and m-mum" alex says this stunned loden he expected alex to call zenith mother but not so soon, "ok what are you planning? If you are planning on running away daddy won't be happy" loden says chuckling, "damn you are taking this dad things seriously" alex says "hey it took us 3 years to catch you, even the great soul swords were defeated by you, hey mummy and daddy are proud of you for that by the way also why didn't you kill raphael anyway?" loden says puzzled, "he was disarmed and injured it wouldn't of been fair he had a wife and from what i hear a kid of his own" alex says sighing, "hey bud don't feel blue what you did was quite honourable" loden says "honour is a bounty hunter's best weapon".

After a while and a explanation to sparks about his master's assassination sparks floated back out and hands alex a tablet, "this tablet is linked to one of my factories you design the leg the factory will make it" loden says "so i have to build my own leg?" alex asks, "from the ground up" loden says smiling when alex's face lit up with delight and saw the fingers of his free hand tap away making a simple hollow plasteel leg, "plasteel? Good choice light like plastic but stronger than steel" loden says smiling "so what other treats do i have to expect?" alex asks, "ah in due time my son" loden says as a blastoise nurse walks in and places alex's breakfast on a table beside alex's bed, "ummm dad i can't reach my food it's uncomfortable to move the hand with the tubes in" alex says blushing he hated what he was asking, "you want me to feed you?" loden asks "no i am asking you to fucking flatten a forest" alex says sarcastically, "another swear like that and as soon as you are discharged you are getting a spanking" loden says holding some toast near alex's mouth "oh i am so scared" alex replies sarcastically beginning to eat.

After a slightly messy breakfast crumbs strewn all over his medical gown and bed alex licks his lips trying to remember the last time he had a meal that was not in a can, "aw i guess you are daddy's messy little hatchling" loden says smiling and holding back a laugh when alex blushes at that "i am a dangerous bounty hunter not a baby" alex says flustered, "aw but i sense you are enjoying me calling you a hatchling you may not of understood me when i first said it after all you were only 5 when i found you in the forest" loden says remembering the day he first met alex.

Flashback 14 years ago pre-revolution:

Limping out of the front of his house and towards the forest alex bleeding from the nose and hunched over "P-PLEASE NO MORE!" alex screams back at the house as alex's mother walks out screaming profanities and threats at alex. After making it into the forest alex looked over his shoulder seeing his mother walking towards him alex squeaks in fear he limps forward deep into the forest.

Loden walks out of his cave stretching his wings as zenith and their 7 year old evee and 8 year old charmander walk out behind him "well that was a pleasant nap" loden says noticing zeniths ears stood up and radar like, "what is wrong dear?" loden asks "i hear something no someone scared sma-" zenith said some colour fading from the gold lines all over her body "WATCH THE KIDS!" zenith says dashing towards what she was hearing, "well there she goes again" the charmander says "yup but she is your mother" loden says hugging his children.

Zenith sped around the forest towards the sound before stopping at a 5 year old boy on the ground bleeding and crying, approaching the boy and quickly using a healing move the kid falls asleep and curls up on the ground "poor kid" zenith thought getting the boy onto her back and dashing back to her husband. "So what happened?" loden asks as their children stands guard in front of the human child that was brought back to their cave, "i guess he was beaten and pretty bad" zenith says as her and loden sat by their children looking at the boy, "hey i think he is waking up" the charmander says looking excited. "Wa what happened?" alex wakes up looking around and seeing the pokemon in front of him he wets himself in fear and begins to cry "PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" alex screams out.

Present day:

"Yea i remember" alex says looking down sadly noticing that zenith was walking into the room, "hey dear i thought you were at a meeting" loden says "the meeting had to be cut short the parents i was meant to be meeting had to call it off due to family issues" zenith says shrugging and sitting next to loden, "anyway has my cub had breakfast?" zenith asks "yea and he is a very messy hatchling" loden says both parents laughing a little when alex blushes again, "damn it why am i enjoying them talking about me like i am some sort of toddler" alex thought he knew he was meant to be a dangerous man but he just wanted to be a kid because he never had the chance to be a kid, he even remembered running away from home to be a pokemon trainer using cruel brutal and underhanded tactics that were legal and would get him the victory, "now alex sweetheart because of some of the injuries you sustained when that bus hit you i don't want you to get angry but" zenith said carefully "we might need to put you in a diaper"...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: flushes of shame and going home

And so for the next week alex spoke to zenith and loden when they had free time and played on a tablet that loden gifted to him until on the last day a kadabra doctor walked in and disconnected most of the tubes from alex, "so i get to go home? Where is mum and dad?" alex questioned feeling a urge to get back to them, nagging clawing at his mind like he needed them to hold him and alex completely wanted to kick his own ass with his new leg for that, "well master alex yes you are going home and your parents are preparing some things for you now hold still" said the kadabra as he moved to remove the urethral catheter from alex's penis "ok on the count of 3 take a sharp breath" the kadabra says, "1, 2 ,3!" the kadabra doctor says as alex drew in a sharp breath as the doctor removes a deflated catheter from alex "there now that didn't hurt now did it?" the kadabra says coiling up the tube and handing it to a chansey nurse, "you do not know how badly i want to deck your fucking face in" alex says having a death grip on his sheets "ok now that curse il let slide but only because something was being pulled out of you from a very sensitive place" loden says walking in with zenith walking in behind him as she pushed in a stroller.

"Is that a fucking stroller?" alex says staring at the stroller "ok that is strike 3 young man" loden says folding his arms "alexander ichabod bartholomew ember you know what i said about swearing" loden adds using alex's full name just with the last name being changed, "i would not be throwing him onto your knee and spanking him any time soon" the kadabra doctor says washing his hands and walking over to loden "at the moment and for a couple of weeks he will be basically as fragile as a newborn" the kadabra adds. Alex at that statement really wished he had his pistol so he could shoot the doctor for saying that but then involuntarily let out a squeak when loden lifted his remaining leg and saying "well since the tubes are out the diaper has to go on alex i know you are a big boy but you will be wheelchair bound for a while", "what about my prosthetic leg?" alex says in slight alarm weakly kicking his stump at loden until it was restrained and forced upwards with his right leg then renith held alex's hands together, "listen alex it's ok we have your new leg with us but we need you to behave ok, some of the side effects from the medicine that lets you understand us might make you have a emotional dependency on us but there is no change there" zenith says her calm red eyes looking into alex's blueish green ones as loden finishes putting alex in the diaper.

Alex looks down at the diaper and blushes a bright red as zenith takes out the silver coloured prosthetic leg and connects it to alex's stump via the anchor poking out of the stump making an audible clicking noise as it locks into place, "right then let's get you your clothes" zenith says reaching into a duffle bag. "Oh god it's going to be baby clothes" alex thought but was shocked when zenith didn't pull out anything overly babyish just a set of denim overalls and a red shirt with a silver gear on the front "ok sweety time to get dressed" zenith says smiling and loden ushers the doctor out of the room, realising his muscles were already quite weak from inactivity alex sighed and let zenith dress him "well i guess it could be worse" alex says as zenith sits him up to put his shirt on and to pull the straps of the overalls on "well you are my baby boy, i know boys like to run around so i thought something that would not tear easily would be best" zenith says planting a kiss on alex's forehead and giggling when alex blushes, at this moment loden walks back into the room "ah i see you are ready" loden says as he gently lifts alex and has the pleasure of getting the fussy man into his stroller "stop i am not a baby give me a wheelchair not a stroller" alex complained until he was strapped into the stroller and realised how comfy the seat was.

"See not as bad as you think i built it to be luxury" loden says giving alex his toy mareep and smiling widely when alex silently said to himself "shar shar" and cuddles the toy "your tablet also has unlimited free mobile data thanks to ember tech engineering" loden says winking, "perhaps we should head home?" zenith says sarcastically placing a hand on her husband's shoulder causing him to stand "ah yes of course" loden placing alex's tablet onto alex's lap and letting zenith push the stroller after loading the duffle bag they are using to carry his spare diapers and such. "So what exit should we take? Raphael's reporters are scrambling to get an interview with him" loden says to zenith gesturing to alex who was too busy blushing and hating but secretly liking what was happening, "calm down it should be safe leaving out the front" zenith says "yea you said that when we raided that team magma hideout and we only made it when a sniper started firing on the troopers" loden says back sarcastically then both zenith and loden stop and look at alex, "alex sweety did you ever provide sniper support to 2 HAA shadow bounty hunters by a magma base?" loden asks and smiles when alex nods yes "well looks like we have a little guardian angel" zenith coos happily and rubs alex's cheek.

After continuing to the lobby of the hospital the family freezes in place when they get to the door and notice reporters outside and are looking at the family "hey look it's the hunter" one of the reporters say as the hoard of reporters of various pokemon began to approach, alex looked at the pokemon approaching and without his weapons to grip he holds his mareep toy close to his chest and involuntarily lets out a whimper, noticing his son let out a whimper loden stepped forward and let his wings fold out "NOT ANOTHER STEP FORWARD!" loden boomed silencing the crowd "RIGHT NOW IF ANY OF YOU WANT A INTERVIEW MAKE AN APPOINTMENT!" loden yells escorting alex and zenith past the hoard of reporters, "th-th-thanks d-d-daddy" alex manages to blurt out to loden after getting away from the reporters he never liked reporters but from what he was told the medicine was warping his emotions so he guessed it amplified his nerves, "your welcome my little hatchling" loden says kneeling down nuzzling alex's face "aw loden honey you are a real sweetheart with children" zenith says loving the fact that alex was adapting quickly, "can we just go home" alex says blushing and covering his face with his toy "ok sweety" zenith says picking up alex and putting alex into a oversized car seat which still surprised alex despite the fact he knew they are hunters like him, "um mum i am an adult this almost seems like a car seat for newborns" alex points out "sweety we don't want to treat you like a newborn, like a 2 year old at the very minimal but that seat is built so your bones are in a prime place to heal now sweety i want you to drink this" zenith says handing alex a sippie cup filled with a full heal potion, "uummm how many full heal potions did you buy?" alex asks "enough to speed up your healing to 2 days then we can help teach you to walk again" zenith says smiling and giggling as her and loden get into the car and beginning to drive towards their home.

As he laid back in his seat drinking the full heal alex looked out at the scenery passing by realising lavender town was no longer how he remembered he saw streets that were not there before and new stores and even one's with tech he wanted to see, "if you want we can go out and buy you toys you know" loden says looking back as zenith drives along both parents noticing their new son blushing and sinking in his seat finishing his drink.

"Well we are here" zenith says pulling into the driveway of a 3 floored mansion of a house alex's mouth dropping letting the sippie cup drop to his side empty, "oh guess you are surprised there is more under it, you could say it's like your bunker" loden says as zenith parks and loden holds alex gently against his chest alex not wanting to enjoy it but was enjoying it regardless, as the family walks up towards the house a charizard in pokescout master armour and a flareon dash out of the front door leaving a rock to hold the door open before rushing to their parents to see their new baby brother.

 **authors note: a cliff hanger because i can**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: tours and first steps

"Sorry for looking so formal but just got back from my troop" alfred said straightening his pokescout master armours vest as he and phil stopped running when they got to loden and alex, "by arceus's might it's really you" phil says ruffling alex's hair "phil stop" alex says chuckling and blushing, "of course it's him phil he is the sniper that never had to use a scope" alfred says "i know that bro" phil says lightly punching alfred's side. As loden gave a cough alfred and phil stood to attention "well we just had to get through some reporters with a little hatchling that needs to be shown what is what can i trust you two to do that whilst me and your mother prepare his room?" loden asks "sir yes sir" phil and alfred says together loden smiling at his son's compliance, "be gentle with him please" zenith says as loden hand alex to phil alex looking surprised at how fluffy and warm phil was automatically nuzzling into phil's fur, "we will be fine mother i am the stealthy one" phil says rubbing the back of alex's head gently making alex blush but thanking arceus alex knew no one could see "and i am the one that saves your ass when your cardboard box gets kicked over" alfred says rolling his eyes as the two brothers walk back into the house with alex in phils arms.

"So where to first?" phil says bouncing alex lightly in his arms "don't do that the painkillers are still wearing off" alex says holding his head "kitchen it is then" alfred says rubbing his clawed hands together, "your favorite room i am guessing?" alex says sarcastically causing alfred to spin on the spot to look at alex "it's good to see you still have a sense of humour" alfred says practically dragging phil and alex behind him towards the kitchen, "ok so if you need any food any at all we got a chef on hand that can make all sorts of lovely meals" alfred says excitedly practically bouncing "ah master alfred master phils such a pleasure to see you back in my kitchen" came the happy boom of a jynx coming out from the walk in fridge, "alex this is Ria she is our chef" phil says getting alex to look up from his big brothers fur "aw what a little cutie" ria says getting a closer look at alex "aw you are a very skinny little boy don't worry i will fix that" ria says with a giggle, "try not to overfeed him" phil says rubbing alex's back "actually some food sounds good i have had to survive on canned meats for 3 years" alex says smiling "nothing here is canned not to worry little guy what do you want to eat?" ria asks making alex look at phil and alfred all 3 saying "PIZZA!" suddenly making ria smile "pizza it is, best you continue with your little tour"

"Well since you liked the kitchen you might just love where we keep all of our toys" phil says going starry eyed "oh god they're probably referring to baby toys" alex thought "baby bro don't need to know where we keep those toys those sorts of toys are not appropriate" alfred says putting his hands on his sides and looking sternly at his brother, "oh so you mean the actually fun toys" alex says being excited to see the armory "see he wants to see" phil says carrying alex followed by a annoyed alfred to a metal security door, "well he can't hold anything" alfred says "oh don't be such a scoutmaster" phil chuckles and unlocks the door with his free hand and alex's mouth drops guns and other various weapons in a massive room "from firearms to riot gear we got it all" phil says proudly standing behind a wire security door, "he can't go beyond this door" alfred says as a phone rings "oh that will be mary hold alex" phil says handing alex to alfred as phil answers his phone, "mary?" alex asks "phils wife we are both married" alfred says "and you still live with your parents?" alex says looking unimpressed "says the 19 year old in a diaper" alfred says slightly sternly making alex blush.

Putting his phone away phil looks at alfred and alex "did baby bro wet his diaper or something?" phil asks looking down alex's overalls making alex remember he is wearing a diaper "NO I HAVEN'T!" alex shouts at phil making the flareon cover his ears, "wow he has a set of lungs on him" phil says uncovering his ears "be lucky you have visible ears also if baby bro went i would be the first to know because i am holding him" alfred says rolling his eyes, from what his new brothers were saying alex wanted a bottle of rum right now so he could drink the embarrassment away "we should show him his room dad and mum can show him any he needs to go to" alfred says turning away and walking away from the armory.

Resting against alfred's armoured chest alex noticed all the badges on the armours vest even some of alex's old trainer badges were amongst the badges "hey alfred did you use some of my old badges?" alex asks curious, "well yea i did all the pokescout masters wear badges if they had gone to each of the gyms and beat the gym leader, you can only become a pokescout master if you have these badges" alfred said stroking alex's head "oh and you used mine because we beat those gyms" alex says remembering when he was a trainer, "you were a good trainer" phil says noticing alex thinking "going down memory lane?" loden says as the three brothers get to what alex assumes is his room.

"Oh for the love of arceus is this going to look like a nursery?" alex says nervous "don't worry alex you will be very comfy" loden says taking alex from alfred's arms and carrying alex into his room, alex looked around the room glad that it wasn't a nursery or at least one he expected it was sort of a hybrid between a teenagers room and a baby's nursery having a comfy looking double bed with a changing table in one corner and a big black metal and black wood desk with a comfy office chair in the other, looking down at the floor alex notices the floor is carpeted with a red soft fluffy fabric and the walls painted a nice light purple with white strips of wood near the floor and alex rolls his eyes when he sees the plug sockets have covers on them, "um dad i am not a real baby you know that i am not going to hurt myself with the socket" alex says unamused by the extent of which his new father was going "ah so you do want to be treated like a baby" loden says sarcastically as zenith walks in.

"now how are my boys?" zenith asks "we are well" loden says bringing his wife into a cuddle with alex making alex blush "so you are going with something in between?" alex says curious "yea we want you to be our baby but we don't want you to lose your freedom" zenith says stroking alex's hair, "loss of freedom? You are kidding right i am really stubborn you know that" alex says curious "some pokemon don't let their human children choose to be babied they forcefully dress them and force them to act like babies and we don't think that is right, we think that if you have a human you treat them with love and respect" zenith says calmly stroking alex's cheek in an attempt to calm the terrified look on her boys face.

"How about we change the subject to something more happy hey?" loden says "you can customise your room to your heart's content, oh and if you want you can use your tablet to order stuff to your room my workers will fulfill my hatchlings needs" loden says sitting alex on the bed, "spoiling me much?" alex says smirking "i know i know it might be overwhelming and a change from your running and your bed can be converted into a crib if you want" zenith says and alex actually thinking remembering he does toss and turn, "well i have fell out of bed a couple of times it wouldn't hurt to try" alex says making loden and zenith smile.

"Ok we will fit the bars on but alex sweety can you do something for us?" zenith asks "sure what is it?" alex asks seeing zenith and loden walk to the door and stand there zenith holding her arms out and kneeling onto one knee "come to mummy" zenith says.

Alex looks nervously down at his legs awkwardly shuffling his prosthetic "i don't know if i can even stand" alex says nervous not being able to hide the voice crack "don't worry baby i got you" loden says walking over to alex and gently lifts alex's hands up to his shoulder height, "ok ok il try" alex says and puts pressure downwards onto his feet and slowly lifting himself off the bed "that's it sweety" zenith says with loden noticing alex was balancing on his right leg, "something wrong with your left leg little sparker?" loden asks "n-nothings wr-wrong daddy just nervous" alex says slowly lowering his left leg the silver foot touching the ground now standing on both feet, "that's it now take a step forward, only 1" loden says stepping back slightly and alex nervously moves his left leg forward and cringing when he puts pressure on it "it's normal to feel pain when getting used to a prosthetic darling mummy can make it better" zenith says her arms out stretched, still standing in place alex thought if he could do it he didn't want his daddy to let go of his hands so he just gripped on "it's ok my hatchling let go of my hands il catch you if you fall" loden says calmly this comforted alex quite a bit causing alex to let go of his daddys claw like hands.

"Ok you can do this it's just one metal foot in front of the other real foot" alex thought cringing when he moves his right leg forward and almost falling over, "that's it sweety come to mummy" zenith say encouragingly alex beginning to pick up speed "hey i am doing it" alex thinks, loden keeps up with alex's every step "that's it alex keep going you are almost there" loden says grinning as alfred stands behind zenith with phil both brothers had cameras recording this moment, "yes yes you did it" zenith says catching alex as he falls forward as soon as he got into reaching distance standing up and picking up a very tired alex zenith strokes alex's head "so proud sweety" zenith says into alex's ears, "th-that took more out of me than i thought it would" alex says panting "that's because he has not had a proper meal dinner is ready" ria says giving her usual smile.

"Thank you ria we will be down in a moment" loden says going to zenith and alex and pulls them both into a hug and phil and alfred walk in "may we?" alfred asks "go nuts" loden replies making both of the older brothers join in on the massive hug a happy moment for the family of bounty hunters united once more.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: big bros big responsibility

After a huge meal lovingly provided by ria loden looks at phil and alfred "ok so me and your mother thought you two should spend some more quality time with your baby brother" loden says swallowing another whole slice of pizza "me and your father are going out on another hunt" zenith adds, saying that he was the baby brother made alex blush and realise that he was going to be doing a lot of blushing "i am sure mary and alice will be thrilled" alfred says literally licking his plate clean "yea mary would like to meet alex" phil laying back in his seat.

Just as phil gets comfy the two women in question walk into the dining room a female grovyle and a female blaziken walk into the room holding handbags that seemed excessively large in alex's opinion, "philip dear don't lean your seat back you might fall" the blaziken says forcing phil to sit upright "mary darling don't do that" philip moans rolling his eyes causing alex to hold in a chuckle, "oh and this must be alex gosh you are much cuter in person" mary says going over to alex and pinching alex's cheek "please stop" alex whines wanting to slap himself for sounding childish, "oh i see what you mean mary" alice says flicking the massive green leaf she has for hair out of her eyes "he is a real cutie", "i am not CUTE i am DANGEROUS i am a DANGEROUS hunter" alex says folding his arms and at that moment both of the women he was talking to lifted him out of his seat and envelopes him in a hug "yea so dangerously cute" mary says nuzzling alex's face.

"Ok ok don't choke him" alfred says prying alex out from between the two women and letting alex rest against his chest "but yea you are right he is so cute he is a lethal weapon" phil adds as alex looks extremely uncomfortable, "well look at the time 9 o'clock guess it's baby bros bed time" alfred says looking at a clock on the wall "what?" alex says as mary and alice look disappointed "and that's why you are the responsible one" loden comments as alfred walks out of the room phil looking shocked.

"Yea our wives they can get a little crazy" alfred says rubbing the back of alex's head as he carries him towards alex's room "little crazy? Bitch almost ripped my damn cheek off" alex says and alfred slaps alex's rear "don't swear" alfred scolds alex glad the diaper provided some level of protection, "right here we are" alfred says walking into alex's room and laying alex on the changing table "right let's get you some pyjamas" alfred says going to a wardrobe, "um alfred why is there a changing table in my room by the way?" alex asks "well just in case you need to be changed duh" alfred says walking out and back to alex with a red onesie, "and in comes with the baby shit" alex thinks to himself as alfred stands in front of him "if you need to go now do it i ain't having baby pee on my hands" alfred says, "WHAT!" alex says in alarm "mother told me about your problem your injuries left you i am surprised you haven't been yet, maybe it has something to do with the painkillers" alfred says scratching his chin then putting a hand on alex's stomach where his bladder would be "hey don't do that" alex whines realising his bladder was more full than he realised, "ah that explains it the painkillers are blocking your ability to pee" alfred says wanting to punch the doctors for letting a patient go before knowing if they could go to the bathroom yet, "sorry bro this really has to happen" alfred says putting pressure on alex's stomach, "DON'T YOU DARE YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" alex yells kicking uselessly as the pressure gets too much and causing him to wet himself.

"Please don't cry" alfred says quickly changing alex and getting him in his pyjamas a simple onesie that made alex look like a charmander "DON'T CRY!?" alex cries out actually crying "YOU JUST FORCED ME TO USE A DIAPER YOU PILE OF SHED SKIN!", "did you seriously make him cry?" phil says walking into the room and picks up alex and holds the crying man to his fluffy chest "needed to be done phil the painkillers were blocking his bladder" alfred says looking a little guilty, alex just continues to cry nuzzling into phil's fur "aw did the big mean juggernaut make baby bro go potty without asking?" phil coos at alex whilst rubbing the back of alex's head which alex would have to admit was soothing, phil notices this working and walks over to alex's bed which now looked like a crib due to the bars being attached. "It's ok baby bro" phil said soothingly getting alex to let go and lay down in his crib "i am sorry alex" alfred says kneeling by alex and gives alex a little hug and hands alex his mareep toy smiling when alex takes it, "i-it's ok bro y-you d-did what you had to do" alex stutters and gets comfy in his bed because he was not going to call it a crib "well you had a long day sleep it off the painkillers should wear off by morning" alfred says tucking alex in and phil goes to a draw and brings something back in his hand, "baby bro could you close your eyes?" phil asks "why?" alex asks closing his eyes then feeling something small and rubbery in his mouth then opening his eyes to see a pacifier in his mouth.

Sighing alex gives up and falls asleep sucking on a pacifier and hugging his toy as phil and alfred back out of the room closing the door.

"Wow he looks like he really needed to sleep" phil says after closing the door "yea sync your phone with the monitor and let's go" alfred says quickly syncing up his phone to the baby monitor in alex's room and walking off keeping his phone on, phil sighs as he syncs his phone and goes to join his brother "remember when we first met him brother?" phil asks alfred "of course i felt so sorry for him" alfred says both brothers remembering.

14 years ago just after alex wakes up in the cave:

Alfred and phil look at the stranger that just woke up in their cave "mummy who is this boy?" alfred asks looking curious alex not knowing what was being said, "i found him in the forest i don't know where his mother or father is but i think there is a good reason" zenith says pondering, "what are you saying hun?" loden asks "i am saying maybe he was abused" zenith says as alex attempts to crawl away, "hey where are you going?" phil asks bouncing in front of alex making alex scream in fright and curl up "philip do not scare him" loden scold pulling phil away as zenith takes a closer look at alex's pocket, "hey i think there is something in here" zenith says pulling a piece of paper out of alex's pocket "what it say?" loden asks getting phil and alfred to sit on his lap, "it's a cypher i think" zenith says sitting down and reading the paper alex too scared to move "it's something called sign language" zenith says saying hello in sign and noticing alex looking curious at her, "hey i think it's working do more" loden says zenith looking at the sheet and moving her hands "what is your name" zenith signed "A-alex hikari j-just tell me what you want" alex says whimpering.

"We just want to help" zenith signs "if you want to help me just kill me" alex says looking down and starting to cry again and zenith turns to loden looking shocked, climbing out of their father's lap phil and alfred look at the cypher and simply sign 2 words "have hope" alex sees this and whimpers and hugs alfred and phil, "well i guess he is staying with us" loden says to zenith.

Present day:

Alex wakes up the next day and sits up in his crib and looks through the bars of his crib blushing when he realised he was in a crib and had a pacifier in his mouth alex spat it out onto his mattress and looked about, to alex's dismay alice was walking into his room rubbing the sleep out of her eyes "don't worry little guy aunty alice is here" alice says picking alex up "don't treat me like a baby" alex says wanting to look like he was hating it but he was secretly liking it, "oh shush" alice said yawning and putting alex's pacifier back into his mouth and laying him on the changing table "best we check if you need a change" alice says alex trying to kick alice away "nope nu uh not gonna happen"alex says whining as alfred walks in "how did i know this was going to happen?" alfred says and gets between alice and alex, "right so what is going on?" alfred asks alex "don't want to say" alex replies "so she was checking your diaper then" alfred says rolling his eyes "don't worry he is clean" alfred says picking up alex, "how would you know? He has only stayed 1 night" alice says putting her hands on her hips "i oh trust me i know" alfred says lightly bouncing alex and alex wanting to smash his face into a wall.

"Well i think alex is going to like what is going to happen today" alfred says as they make their way to the dining room "oh am i now?" alex says sarcastically "yes you will me and phil are taking you out and about for some fun" alfred says, with alex being confused he automatically thought his brother meant he was going to publicly baby him so he just sighs and buries his face in alfreds chest "and before you despair we are going to a pub and will be playing pool and do all the reckless stuff we did before" alfred says with a grin, at the mentioning of the reckless activity they did before alex began to be more hopeful "like mum and dad said we want you to enjoy yourself" alfred says as they make it to the dining room a massive breakfast being put on by ria, "ah master alfred, master alex and mistress alice a pleasure to see you oh and where is master philip" ria asks "asleep probably" alfred says "oooo can i wake him up" alex asks "yea lets go wake him up" alfred says standing alex on the ground, "you got it bro" alfred asks "yea i got it" alex says standing "come on phils room is this way" alfred says leading alex towards phil's room.

Timeskip to when alex finally manages to waddle to phil's room.

"Ok ok shhh his room is in here" alfred says handing alex a pillow "oh i am going to like this" alex says "shh ok ready?" alfred asks "ready" alex replies, "ok on 3" alfred says counting down "1 2 3"alfred says shoving the door open and charging like a bull to phil's bed and hitting phil with the pillow alex slowly waddling in behind him and smacking phil with his pillow both making phil wake up with a start, "WHAT WHAT OK OK I AM UP!" phil says in alarm blocking the pillows and sitting up mary also sitting up like this is normal "ug what time is it?" mary says looking at the alarm clock then sitting up "well i need to get to work" mary says before getting up, "well breakfast is downstairs if you need it" alex says sarcastically before waddling back towards the dinning room "is it me or is him walking more cute than imagined?" phil says before getting up himself and following with alfred.

"Well a start to a very weird day but i think i am going to like this, baby stuff or not" alex thought ready to begin a day with his brothers.

 **authors note: at some point yes a 2 parter i am evil**


	8. Chapter 8

**authors note: super long chapter go get a cup of tea and prepare for cuteness also iv been sick for 2 bloody days be lucky iv actually finished this chapter**

Chapter 8: day out with the brothers.

"Oooooh that was a good meal i might get used to this" alex says laying back in his seat after only getting through half of his breakfast of bacon, eggs, toast, mushrooms and sausages "you ok though you only got half way through it" phil asks hoping that ria did not hear that, "did i just hear that some little boy isn't eating?" ria asks quickly walking into the dining room, "now you dropped him in it stealthy boy" alfred says sarcastically finishing off his 4th plate. Ria looks at alex's plate and tuts "now now master alex you need to eat your mother showed me your medical file and you need to eat" ria insisted putting some of alex's food on a fork and holding it near alex's mouth, "but i feel so full i seriously feel full" alex whines making ria ponder remembering he didn't finish his food last night but ria remembered she was too busy with the dishes to enquire, "hey master alex you mind if i feel your belly?" ria asks "umm sure" alex says cautiously and ria feels alex's belly "ah i see the problem your stomach needs time to adjust to the amount of food" ria says in realisation, "you boys all fed?" ria asks phil and alfred and both boys nod yes "good go get ready for your day il pack alex some snacks he will need to snack between meals and no liquids do not count as snacks give him at least 5 minutes between each snack" ria says as phil picks up alex, "yes ria" phil and alfred say phil taking alex to his room whilst alfred goes back to his room.

"What job did she have before?" alex asks as phil carries him towards his room "oh well she was a field nurse during the revolution" phil says as he enters alex's room and sits him on the changing table, "well that explains that" alex says as phil dresses him in a black shirt and jeans and putting a trench coat on him that hid his skinny frame quite well and made him look half decent "nice" alex says to himself, "remember we are not going to humiliate you well maybe not me and alfred, mum and dad might but not us" phil says chuckling "really?" alex says not falling for it "scout's honour" phil says doing a army salute, "first off wrong salute second off alfred is the scout" alex says hopping down from the changing table and walking towards the door, "hold it alex" phil says making alex freeze in place "oh god here it comes baby stuff" alex thinks "dad left you a gift on your desk" phil says making alex even more nervous as he walks towards a package that was left on his desk a simple brown cardboard box no bigger than a shoebox with a note on it.

"Dear alex i know i gave you a tablet but just incase i need to contact you i hope you enjoy your new phone it's already sorted and has unlimited calls and texts from loden" the note read, reading this note made alex smile and take out the black phone which laid inside a black leather case, slipping it into his pocket alex thought to thank loden later and maybe even hug him because the last time he saw his own phone he was smashing it under a rock after he found out the HAA was tracking him with it.

"Come on baby bro go meet alfred in the main hall ok can i trust you to get there by yourself?" phil says making alex look at him "of course phil what am i a baby?" alex says sarcastically then hurriedly adding "don't answer that" making both of them laugh and phil ruffles alex's hair then go off into his own room, "well may as well go to alfred" alex thought waddling through the halls before getting to the front door seeing ria talking to alfred and handing alfred a big blue plastic box on a sling "obviously where ria is storing my snacks" alex thought as alfred notices him, "ah alex did you walk down here by yourself? Where is that lazy fluff ball we call a scout trooper" alfred says rolling his eyes "i thought you were the scout?" alex asked curious "i am a scoutmaster but my class is juggernaut i have to save phils fluffy butt when it hits the fan" alfred says smiling, "bro i am over here" phil says jogging into view with a duffle bag on his back with the word 'spare' written on the sides of the bag making alex want to groan knowing the content, "well i guess we will take my SUV" phil says grabbing a set of keys off some hooks and dashing towards what alex assumed was the garage "come on then" alfred sighs picking up alex which alex was getting used to and began to like and remembering to kick his own ass for liking it.

To alex's embarrassment he was put in another oversized child's seat and as phil drove towards the town centre alex just looked out the window to see more humans in his situation enjoying their new families, "don't feel down baby bro our first stop is up ahead" phil says looking in a mirror as he decides to park near the centre of lavender town, "come on we got a bar to drink at bro catch" phil says throwing alex what appeared to be a metal version of his gas mask "phil do not throw stuff at him especially when it's made of metal" alfred scorns "don't be overly protective" phil says getting a disapproving look from alfred as all 3 get out of the car. Alex stood by the car and looked at the mask curious, "don't you like it?" phil asks as alex runs a finger along the mask "i like it" alex says putting it into his coat's pocket, "well before we enter he is not drinking anything alcoholic" alfred says sternly "well that is not fun" phil say with a chuckle as the three enter a bar called 'the onix's wrath' alfred making alex hold his hand.

"Ah alfred and phil a pleasure to see you no bounties this week sorry" a female kangaskhan says from behind the bar and alex couldn't help but notice the girl sleeping in her pouch if looking no older but no younger than himself by alex's guess, "i didn't know you adopted, sylvia" alfred says approaching the bar with his brothers and alex looks down trying to hide his face "well well well isn't that the hunter?" sylvia asks and the girl in her pouch stirs a bit in her sleep, "sylvia please be nice to him he has had it rough the past 3 years he is just a scared little boy you would know about scared children" phil says nodding to the girl in her pouch, "worried about him?" sylvia asks brushing the hair out of her girls eyes "of course a lot of people don't like him because he has killed hundreds of team magma and rocket members all alone" alfred says ruffling alex's hair, "i wish i didn't need to do that" alex says with a sigh and getting a sympathetic look from sylvia "guess your first drink is on the house but i can't serve you anything alcoholic sorry hunter but it's the law" sylvia says giving a small grin, "we were not going to give him alcohol anyway he is still recovering" alfred says "so what should i get you three?" sylvia asks, "pint of lavender cola for alex and a couple of pints of lavender cider for us" alfred says putting some money on the counter.

After sitting down at the bar with their drinks sylvia looks curious "you know i thought you guys would be babying him by now" sylvia says making alex spit up a mouth full of his drink all over sylvia and waking up the girl in sylvia's pouch, "alexander ember" alfred says sternly getting up and looking down at alex who had his head in his hands "i-i-i am sorry" alex stutters "it's ok it's ok iv had lisa here spit juice up on me before" sylvia says wiping herself down with a rag, "wait lisa you mean the second hunter?" phil asks "yea she appeared just after alex started a killing spree" sylvia says and phil turns to notice alex was about to cry "i-i-i-i am s-s-sorry" alex stutters again, "my mother didn't mean to embarrass you i guess you must be new to all this i had a similar reaction when someone pointed it out" lisa says wiping some of the cola off her mother's plated chest, "new to this i was captured about a week ago" alex says trying to pull himself together, "i am sorry about the bar by the way" alex adds apologising to sylvia "it's ok i am a mommy and a bar keeper cleaning messes is my job" sylvia says shrugging.

"Speaking of messes have you made any?" alfred says pulling the back of alex's trousers back so he can see inside "get off" alex says wiggling uncomfortably "hmm not messy but a little wet" alfred says picking up alex and taking him to a family bathroom to change him taking the duffle bag from phil, "come on alfred please don't do this to me" alex says attempting to avoid alfred by squirming on the changing table "you spat up on a bartender il let you off just this once and only once and il have to tell dad about this ok" alfred says making sure he came across as serious, "ok alf" alex says letting alfred change him then they return to the bar.

Alex blushes when he gets back to his seat seeing the rest of his drink was transferred to a sippie cup the size of a pint glass "a bit OTT" alex says getting looks from both phil and alfred "ok ok il drink just don't give me that look i want to enjoy today ok i am still not used to the babying" alex says picking up the sippie cup as his brothers go back to their own drinks, "so what are you up to anyway?" sylvia asks "well this little hatchling is getting to see all the new stuff in town" phil chuckles happily and putting an arm around alex, alex hated himself when he started to relax into phil's side and blushed when alfred, phil and sylvia gave him a smile "you know if you want a playdate with lisa you can" sylvia says making alex blush and lisa hide her face in the pouch, "really? It would be great for alex to make some friends" alfred says "bit soon isn't it?" alex says then shutting up as alfred gives him a "just try it" look.

"Well you two should get going you want us to come over this saturday?" sylvia says handing lisa a bottle of milk "sure" phil says as alex gets to his feet wobbling a little bit and alfred silently noting it, alfred and phil down the rest of their drinks in a matter of seconds and phil starts to lead alex out by the hand with alfred following, "well that just happened" alex says as phil and alfred leads him to a tech store "so what do you think?" alfred asks looking at alex and seeing the wide smile on his face "aw it's like a kid in a sweet shop" phil says as they enter.

As soon as alex gets a good look in the store alfred hands alex a chocolate bar "eat it otherwise ria will give us a lecture" alfred says "other hands a little full bro" alex says nodding to the sippie cup in his free hand, "well il hold it then" phil says putting a cap on the sippie and putting it into the duffle bag and alex takes the bar of chocolate and starts eating and phil and alfred lead him around the isles looking at all sorts of technology, from generators all the way to video games alex stops to look at a videogame made by scorch inc, "find something you like?" phil says looking at the game alex was looking at as alfred takes out a cloth and wipes some chocolate off alex's face, "ALF NOOO" alex whines trying to turn away "don't get fussy act like a baby get treated like one" alfred says putting the cloth away and holding back a chuckle when alex gives him a furious look, "well lets see what game" phil says picking up the game alex was looking at "hmm adventures in steamworld" phil said reading the title "you want it?" alfred asks and alex looks up at his brothers "yes yes i do" alex says not caring that he sounds childish, "well we will need to buy the console and a tv to play it on to put it in your room"phil says and this statement alone made alex smile even wider and bounce slightly.

After buying a few other games on phils recommendation with alfred commenting that some of the games are not appropriate but alex and phil shrug alfred's lecture off as him being the overprotective brother, "ok so we should get going to the til" alfred says pushing a cart filled with their purchases with alex and phil following, making alex nom on some crisps to alex's annoyance alfred pays for the items with a credit card and they left the store.

"Well i am going to put the items in the car you two go ahead" alfred says lifting all the items by himself, "i guess that's why he is the juggernaut" alex says as alfred walks away "damn right he is" phil says having both bags on his back, "where too next?" alex asks "well to the park i think you need some time to play" phil says leading alex by the hand towards a playground to alex's pure shock and embarrassment, "WHAT NO THIS PLACE IS FOR CHILDREN!" alex whines trying to pull away.

Meanwhile in the bushes:

"Yea that's him" one camo clad figure say to the other "i am going to call the boss and tell her project archangels subject has been located" a second figure says as they slowly go into an alley and into a manhole.

Back to our original program:

"Nonsense alex lavender town is where all the adult humans the HAA gets go to be adopted, i mean it would be kind of creepy to have a old man dressed as a child around a bunch of children" phil says "i suppose that makes sense" alex responds as phil basically drags him closer to the park, as alex scanned the playground he spots a man in his late 30s being pushed on a swing by a blastoise as he covers his face and a woman in her mid 20s being made to drink from a bottle by a mr mime, seeing the mr mime made alex shiver he never liked mr mimes they look creepy but phil picks up alex getting a surprised squeak from alex "how about a ride on the swing baby bro?" phil says putting alex onto a swing next to the man, "but phil i am slightly uncomfortable with this" alex says to phil gripping onto the swings ropes blushing like crazy "just try to relax ok" phil says pushing alex on the swing gently, "oh you must be philip ember the burning scouter" the male blastoise said looking away from his charge still pushing him "in the fur" phil says pushing alex "wow i have heard about how your parents captured the original hunter i do feel sorry for the boy, 3 years on his own having to hurt people to survive i wouldn't know what if i would do if i knew my little dave was in his position" the blastoise says looking back at his human charge, "want to meet the hunter?" phil asks making alex look down into his coat and remembering his mask and puts it on.

"Yes i would" the blastoise says his human charge looking up from his hands both looking at alex as phil gestures to him as alex turns to face him the mask covering his face "so this is the hunter? He is really cute he likes to play dress up" the blastoise says chuckling making alex glad he was wearing the mask, phil smiles at the blastoise response "yea he wants to be a bounty hunter like his big brother and his daddy" phil says as if he was talking about a toddler "aw that really is cute" the blastoise says, "phil please don't embarrass me" alex says hating the slight crack in his voice "aw it's ok alex if you're good we will get you a treat" phil says smiling, "as much as i like the sounds of a treat of any sort but i would wish for this infantilising to stop" alex says noticing shutters on the eyes of the mask moving to match his facial expression "aw he thinks he is a big boy now that really is sweet" the blastoise says letting out a hearty laugh and continued to chat with phil both letting the swings stay idle.

"sorry about my dad he can get a little carried away, the name is dave by the way" dave says "i am alex and don't worry i have heard worse happens" alex says shaking dave's hand, "i am actually surprised you are not dressed like a baby" dave says nodding towards the woman in her mid 20s who was getting a public diaper change and they both look away in respect, "well i was put in overalls and pushed out of the hospital in a stroller, then was forced to use a diaper because the doctors forgot to check if i could go to the bathroom" alex says getting a shocked look from dave "wow that really must suck" dave says "yea but i am on the fence if i would rather get shot at or do this, i met the embers so long ago and they saved my life so many times i think i might stay" alex says looking down, "yea i know how you feel i was a mercenary during the revolution i was hired to protect a school and i saw my blastoise my life long companion talking to the enemy, then he turned on me and captured me then adopted me as you see here i can say as embarrassing as it is it beats being shot at" dave says and puts a hand on alex's shoulder, "yea i suppose you're right i get a warm bed, regular meals and someone makes sure i am healthy it's everything i ever wanted" alex says with a sigh and takes off his mask and looks at it a frozen look of defeat and realisation on its orange lenses, "i do feel like something is bothering you though alex" dave says "just some leftover feelings from my time running i guess" alex says with a sigh putting his mask back on and noticed when he looked at his hands that the lenses emitted a orange light.

"My name is strokkur, strokkur aqualung" strokkur says shaking phil's hand as alfred walks into view "hello brother i see alex has made a new friend" alfred says ruffling alex's hair "alf stop" alex says chuckling a little, "well you two go play on the climbing stuff over there alfred make sure they don't hurt themselves" phil orders "you ok bro?" alfred asks as alex and dave go towards the play set on the playground, "hey i see somewhere where we can talk privately near enough" alex says climbing into a part of the oversized climbing frame wobbling "you going to be ok alex?" dave asks as alfred picks alex up, "alf stop please" alex whines "but you might of fell" alfred replies as dave eye rolls "maybe we should just play on the slide" dave suggests, "good idea" alfred says sighing in relief as dave walks over to the slide and quickly charges up the ladder and goes down the slide and laughing, "ok so some of this babying stuff may be a guilty pleasure" dave admits as alfred puts alex at the top of the slide and pushing him, alex starts laughing in delight and alex sits at the end of the slide blushing behind his mask "i am enjoying being treated like a child… i. Like. being treated. Like a child" alex thought smiling behind his mask and the mask mimics his expression alex no longer cared if he was treated like a child he knew he deserved it but alex knew he had a reputation to uphold.

"Well look like our baby brother is happy again" alfred says picking alex up and alex just chuckled "p-put me down" alex says between laughs, "well looks like he is starting to get used to this" phil says taking alex from alfred and hugs alex making alex blush behind the mask and yawns from how comfy phils fur was, "well i guess we should start heading back he should have a nap" phil says making alex groan "aw don't despair little hunter you and my little dave can play again if you want" strokkur says giving alex a smile, "well he is having another friend around saturday if you are free" alfred says as phil rubs alex's back further relaxing alex and dave stands there and can't help but smile, "that would be great i am not free myself but my wife can drop dave off to play" strokkur says making dave blush and hide his face in his hands "so it's settled then saturday it is" alfred says shaking strokkurs hand.

"Bro come on let's go alex is about to fall asleep and i don't want him to get cold" phil says walking away alex half asleep resting against his chest as alfred follows finally making their way home. As alex laid back in the car seat letting out one finally yawn before falling asleep.

Inside alex's dream:  
"IT'S HIM!" the voice of a team rocket grunt shouts as his squadron groups up all of them looking around guns drawn ready to fire as a figure jumped around the tree branches little to their knowledge, "i can't see him" another grunt says looking down the sights of her pistol "just keep looking outwards he can't kill us if we are looking in all directions" an elderly grunt says as a shadow moves above them a small green object dropping into the gap between the grunts making a pinging noise, "GRENADE!" all the grunts shout as a loud bang is heard.

Back to the main story:

Alex woke up sitting up in his crib crying remembering all the terrible stuff he did he never regretted doing what he did at the time he knew it was kill or be killed but when taken out of the warzone alex realised what he did, "hey hey it's ok sweety" zenith says lowering the side bars of alex's crib and picking up alex quickly holding him close to her chest "shhh it's ok mummy is here" zenith says soothingly, "m-m-m-mummy i am a monster" alex stuttered between sobs "no you are not you did what you had to do, monsters do it for sport" zenith says quickly handing alex his mareep toy and putting his pacifier in his mouth, this to alex's embarrassment calmed him down really quickly "now you really need a change then daddy has to talk to you ok?" zenith says laying alex on the changing table and quickly changing his diaper hating the smell but she wanted a baby, after the change zenith sat alex at the edge of his crib and went to stand outside as loden walks in and sits by alex.

"You ok my little hatchling?" loden asks lifting alex and sitting him on his lap "n-n-no d-d-daddy" alex stutters his words slightly muffled by his pacifier, "well it's ok daddy is here" loden says holding alex gently against his chest "mind if i join in or is this a father son moment?" zenith says poking her head in, before loden could even open his mouth alex answers her question by reaching towards zenith "m-m-mummy" alex whines making both zenith and loden laugh as zenith sits by loden and alex shuffles to be on zeniths lap, "it's ok sweety mummy is here" zenith says holding alex close, "i heard someone spat up on sylvia" loden says chuckling making alex blush "don't worry she is a very close family friend it would take a lot to make her not like us" loden says ruffling alex's hair, "i think someone should stay home and take it easy for a couple of days" zenith says rubbing alex's back making alex yawn again, "sounds like a plan i have to go into the company tomorrow and oversee some testing of a new product but as soon as i am done il be home to play games with my baby boy" loden says booping alex on the nose "sounds like a good plan" zenith says, "when don't i have a good plan?" loden says chuckling as alex falls asleep against zenith loving how soft she was.


	9. Chapter 9 day of rest part 1

Chapter 9: a day of rest part 1

When alex woke up the next day he sat up the memory of what he did yesterday hitting him like a tonne of bricks and alex groaned and buried his face into his pillow and kicks his legs into his mattress, "well sounds like a fussy little cub is up" zenith says walking into the room shaking a bottle and the sound of her voice causes a blushing alex to look at her "what happened to me mummy? I used to be the most feared bounty hunter in lavender town now i am in a onesie with a stuffed toy" alex says sounding defeated, "aw sweety little boys don't go on hunts alone" zenith says lowering the bars and carries alex over to a rocking chair and sits in it sitting alex in her lap.

"Well before breakfast from now on we are going to give you a bottle of milk like this ok sweety" zenith says holding the bottle which looked like a slightly oversized baby bottle in her free hand "did you add anything?" alex asks looking suspicious, "alexander ember i am shocked i would never drug my baby boy it's just milk" zenith says in mock offence and this made alexander chuckle a little "well i suppose you don't have a reason to kill me il give it a try" alex says and zenith looks concerned, "glad he isn't on the battlefield anymore" zenith thinks as alex takes the nipple of the bottle and begins to drink and zenith smiles as she notices a content smile creep onto alex's face, "aw you like it sweety?" zenith asks "yea it's actually pretty sweet i didn't know you could get this in a shop" alex says and continues to drink "well um i didn't buy it" zenith says looking away "you didn't steal it did you?" alex asks curious "no no i made it myself" zenith says and alex took a few seconds to process this information before saying "you could've just said that" alex says in pure shock and continues to drink.

Now it was zeniths turn to be shocked "and your still drinking?" zenith says stunned "well milk is milk, i have had… worse" alex says after finishing the bottle and suppressing a memory "you really are a strange little boy" zenith says letting alex stand up and she begins to lead him towards the dining hall by the hand.

When they get to the dining hall:

"Ah there you two are" Ria says putting the last of the families breakfast on the table "good morning ria breakfast smells lovely as always" zenith says smiling and getting alex to sit on his chair, "i wonder where my other 2 babies are?" zenith says sarcastically after hearing a thud from above the dining room then a few seconds later alfred and phil roll into the dining room whilst having a fight slowly being followed by their wives.

Zenith sighs and and walks over to alfred and phil and coughs lightly and the two lay on their back looking back up at zenith "he started it" alfred and phil says pointing at each other "i don't care who started you two are going to stop it, you both have to apologize to each other" zenith says doing the best mother stare she can muster, "morning misses ember" alice and mary say yawning and stretching and taking their seats at the table right next to alex with alex thinking "why me".

Alice smiles and looks at alex "and how are you this morning baby boy?" alice asks as mary sees alex's plate is empty and starts to fill it for him "um ok i guess" alex says then noticing the rather full plate, "um why is there so much food?" alex asks "well we may not be related to you but that does not mean you ain't our baby brother" mary coos at alex and pinches his cheek making alex blush, "you girls got alex covered? Because i got to spank a couple of misbehaving cubs" zenith says having alfred and phil locked in a position where their ears are being firmly held in between both of zeniths index fingers and thumbs.

"Go ahead" mary and alice say getting a terrified look from alfred and phil as zenith drags them to a corner and alex sits and almost falls out of his seat trying to contain his laughter "careful baby bro" alice says holding alex upright in his seat until his giggles die down, "well i guess someone had a case of the giggles" mary says running a hand through alex's hair "it's hilarious they are grown pokemon yet they still get spanked by their mummy" alex manages out between giggles and both girls let out giggles of their own "i suppose it's funny" mary says getting some food for herself and starts to eat, "you need help alex or can we trust you to do it yourself?" alice asks moving her leaf out of her eyes again "i can do it myself" alex quickly answers and puts some toast in his mouth.

After 10 minutes of punishments and about 30 minutes of breakfast and alex being embarrassed by mary, zenith and alice, alice begins to glow "OOO OOO I AM EVOLVING!" alice says excitedly as she evolves into a sceptile becoming visible a few seconds later "oh my god alice sweety i am so excited you finally get to sit at the grown ups table" mary says giggling, this remark made alex laugh and then alex held his stomach during his laughing fit "you ok?" alice asks and rubs alex's back as zenith gets up and makes her way to alex's side, "well i think breakfast is over for alex ladies now i think all four of you have work and i have a cub to take care of" zenith says making alice, mary, phil and alfred leave the room.

"Oh mummy i think i ate too much" alex says cringing a little "it's ok" zenith says picking up alex and resting him against her chest "oh mum how do you find the strength to even lift me?" alex asks, "iv been chasing you for 3 years you get the muscles" zenith says and flexes an arm "well you are really strong" alex says as zenith carries him out of the dining room.

Zenith walked through the house and made her way to the garden "maybe a hour relaxing in the garden might help you digest that meal" zenith says as alex looks out the door as zenith goes into a garden filled with trees and flowers, "wow" alex says jaw dropping as his mother carries him into the garden.

authors note: i am aware that the weird bit with the milk may seem odd but honestly you are reading a story where pokemon take over the world and treat humans like infants so it's probably the most normal part


	10. chapter 9 day of rest part 2

authors note: after dealing with depression and annoying course managers as well as scribes that are more sensitive than a hair trigger i have this chapter done *plops the chapter on your lap and takes a bottle of milk and limps off*

As zenith carried alex into the garden alex wished he could spin his head 360 so he could get a look at the lushus green garden, "this is where our cook gets all her veggies for her food" zenith said as they passed a patch of potatoes and carrots "well i suppose that makes it easier to get your haaaaaaa-" alex says stopping his sentence as he sees a familiar venusaur and alex looks over zeniths shoulder as if hiding his face would make the giant reptile plant thing go away.

"Ah mistress a pleasure to see you" the venusaur says as he waters some plants "aw sweety he isn't going to harm you" zenith says rubbing a hand on alex's back, "well i mean he did shoot me" the venusaur said with a hearty laugh as a rustling came from the bushes and 3 bulbasaurs came charging out like little blue cannon balls.

"DON'T WORRY WE WILL PROTECT YOU DADDY!" one of the bulbasaurs said as they surrounded their fathers foot "stand down he isn't going to hurt me" the venusaur said smiling, "y-you are not mad at me?" alex asks and the venusaur looks shocked "well you did shoot me but i did tell zenith to get something that can knock you out cold like a ghost type oh and the name is duncan and i am at your service" duncan said with a bow.

"Daddy don't bow he he might shoot again" one of the other bulbasaurs said and duncan chuckled "come on you three enough about me getting shot we have a garden to tend to" duncan added leading his children away, "well i hope that brought some closure duncan is our gardener along with his 3 sons" zenith said as she carried alex to a bench hanging from a tree branch by chains and sitting down with alex resting against her chest.

"Well that is somewhat calming" alex says looking around at all the plants around him "i was planning on having a playground over there for when you recover all of your strength, so you and your friends could play" zenith says pointing to a large patch of grass.

Alex began to blush again thinking about acting like a child but alex couldn't shake the feeling of someone watching them, zenith could also sense something watching them and looked out towards a tree far away, the glint of binoculars could be spotted and zenith goes wide eyed "alex baby boy i think we need to go inside now" zenith said carrying alex back inside.

Meanwhile at the tree:

"You idiot they spotted us" a ghillied man said to a female in a ghillie suit who was looking through a set of binoculars "well i told you we should of brought the glintless ones, just tell the boss that he is being brainwashed by those things" the female said venom lacing her tone, "but we don't have any information about how to get onto the property it looks locked down pretty well i heard most of those pokemon were elite mercenaries" the man said unconfidently. "You honestly believe those beasts have any concept of what a mercenary is? Either way you have a point we need some elite troops for something loud or quiet" the lady says as they get out of the tree and make their way back into the forest, "mercenaries are no match to the councils army" the man said smiling in his suit.


	11. chapter 10

authors notes: pow i have returned time for the show to begin

Chapter 10: preparations

In an old bunker in a woods far away from the embers house 2 ghillied figures enter the bunker through a hatch covered in vines, "mother catherine isn't going to be happy if she finds out-" the ghillie glad woman said to her male counterpart as they got off the ladder only to be greeted by a woman in all white robes with a white veil with gold around the edges.

"if i found out what?" the woman says cocking her head to the side, "i think we were spotted on our recon mission mother catherine" the male said kneeling with his female counterpart also kneeling both their heads looking down "please forgive us" they both said.

Catherine walks behind them "you exposed yourself to the enemy… they have MY child they have MY angel, they could be increasing their defences right now" catherine says venom staining her voice.

"Forgive us" both soldiers say… "i may not forgive you but god will" catherine says calmly and draws a sword from within her white robes and swiftly decapitates the two soldiers and sheaths her sword back into its scabbard not a single drop of blood staining it or her robes.

"Quickly we must move today" catherine says moving past a guard clad in white and gold and he follows catherine into a room with a table that has a empty suit of armour the same white as her robes with gold trims and a black visor covering the face, "it's ok sweety mummy is coming and she will sculpt you into what you should of been" catherine says lifting her veil as she looked at the armour.

At the ember house:

"Dear i think someone's been spying on us" zenith says into her phone "calm down il come home and you can get back up at the pokemon tower ok" loden says trying to calm down his wife knowing that she was most likely right.

"No no il leave alex with alfred he just got home and he brought his troop with him for a meeting so he will have plenty of guards till i come back with the ghost battalion" zenith says "well i am still coming home to protect our son" loden says putting the phone down.

Alex was sitting at the side of his crib hugging his mareep toy and for once terrified he was once the hunter now he realised he was the hunted and almost jumped when zenith gently put a hand on his shoulder, "m-m-mummy i-i am scared" alex says almost trembling thinking just a month ago he assassinated a high up team rocket leader that was supplying his main target with what appeared to be medical supplies, "it's ok to be scared sweety i am scared too and if they come close to you i will show them no mercy" zenith says gathering alex up in her arms and holding him close.

After 3 minutes alfred walks into the room telling a scout to wait outside "mother i think you should go and wake the troopers il take care of alex" alfred says and alex looks confused, "wake the troopers?" alex says curious "i can use my dark powers to raise the dead pokemon spirits in the pokemon tower in town and control them" zenith says letting alex stand up, "ghost types? Is that the ghost battalion i heard about? The ones that snatched up so many runners like me?" alex says looking at zenith.

"Yes they are but they will help us stay with alfred and be a good boy do you think you can do that for me?" zenith says standing up and looks at alex in the eyes, alex can't help himself but feel defenceless needing someone to hold him he gives zenith another hug "il be good mummy" alex says and lets alfred pick him up as zenith leaves "your father will be home soon" zenith says leaving the house to get her army.


	12. Chapter 12

authors note: i didn't want to say team rocket was the main bad guy in this story i would think that after the revolution there would be many factions acting like rebel cells the one in this is called the acultists and i based on Christian based cults that took the bible a bit to seriously and just like nox and sam. alex is based off the same person and their biological mothers are based off the mother of the person who nox and sams mother is based on

Chapter 11: special forces and ghost types

Alex sighed and looked up at alfred "well let's go meet your troop then" alex said still holding his mareep toy and alfred smiles "would you like me to carry you?" alfred asks and would smile wider and even swore he heard the scout outside the door go aw as alex nods yes. As alfred walks out the room with alex in his arms alex noticed the lucario "must be the scout masters assistant" alex thought.

"So this is your new baby brother" the lucario says looking at alex and alex feels a slight burn of shame, "yes well he is still getting used to it" alfred says rubbing alex's back gently and alex relaxes into alfreds plated chest.

"Wait do i have to sit in front of your entire troop?" alex said to alfred slightly nervous as they made their way to the living room where alfreds troop was waiting "don't be nervous you are my brother they will show you the highest respect" alfred says.

opening the door to the living room and going inside alfred took a seat in a huge arm chair sitting alex in his lap and alex turned to see pokemon that were obviously in their mid to late teens, "oh god they are all looking at me" alex thought "hey sir is that the hunter?" a prinplup says pointing a flipper at alex.

"Yes he is" alfred says making alex sit up and alex felt awkward and felt like he wanted to just go back to his room but knew alfred wouldn't let him, "either way we have a mission from my mother" alfred says and all of the scouts look excited "we have to guard alex" alfred says and all of the scouts look disappointed.

"BABYSITTING! FUCKING BABYSITTING!" a grotle growls out "WHY DON'T WE BRING IN MORE TEAM ROCKET AND ACULTIST MEMBERS!?" the grotle growls out, "thomas uddopaundo you will watch your language in front of my baby brother" alfred says calmly but forcefully covering alex's ears, "alf you know i used worse" alex says blushing "and if you do it's time out for you" alfred says looking at alex.

"Sir with all do respect thomas is right we do assaults not defence" the lucario says "donna i am the scout master and what i say goes we have been working on our defence and plus those were all grunts, the ones that we COULD end up fighting are not grunts" alfred says looking out to his troop.

"What are you talking about?" donna asks. "I am aware all of you are nearing your graduation from my troop into either the HAA army or any old mercenary and security corp, but this will prove you are more than standard troops you will be able to prove you are special forces" alfred says and his scouts look excited.

"Special forces?" a bunch of them mutter "i am special forces" alex says smiling "yea the hunter is the sniper that never used a scope" a meowth, "more like the sniper in a diaper" thomas says laughing. Alex at that very moment blushed the brightest he ever did and hid his face in alfreds chest only to notice that alfred was laughing "alfred are you laughing?" alex asks shocked, "no no no not at all" alfred says letting a little chuckle slip alex gave a weak punch into alfreds chest and realising his muscles have weakened "you still need to get your muscles back baby bro" alfred says lightly tickling alex's belly.

"S-S-S-STOP!" alex says laughing and alfred nods no "nope not going to stop" alfred says as he laughs and continues to tickle alex and alex swore he could hear alfreds scouts laughing a little too.

"Sir you should stop before he springs a leak" a meowth says and alfred stops still laughing with alex and holds alex close, "of course of course" alfred says smiling and notices alex smiling too "and our battle plan sir?" donna asks "right our battle plan keep and eye out, patrol the property anyone that refuses to identify or you see someone trying to break in kill them on sight, donna, thomas and rochelle on me" alfred says and thomas looks almost horrified.

"I have to babysit?" thomas says indisguss and gets nudged in the side from a meowth "it will be fun we have to watch THE hunter you told me you respected his tactics" rochelle says going to alfreds side, "i do not" thomas says following rochelle.

"Would both of you not bicker we have a job to you, you all know what to do dismissed" alfred says and the troop salute and alfred, donna, thomas and rochelle make their way back towards alex's room.

Meanwhile in a acultist hideout:

"Where are those troops team rocket promised?" a general in a grey uniform says to 2 soldiers in dark blue uniforms "no idea sir" a soldier says and a rustling in a bush startles all 3 men.

A squad of 8 dressed in all black except for a purple R emblazoned onto a black plate of metal on their shoulder walk out of the bushes "we were not expecting special forces" the general says, "we were asked for by mother catherine" the sniper says "we assault the place at sun down" the lead special ops member says.

The general looks confused "wouldn't they expect it at sun down?" the general says confused "they would also expect us during the day so we best have the night on our side and that's final" the leader says.

Meanwhile with zenith:

Zenith stood outside the front of the pokemon towers door "time for the ghost battalion to rise again but i wonder if they would agree" zenith thought as she entered and sat in the middle of an empty room that made up the lobby.

Zenith began to meditate as some ghost type versions of many pokemon floated around her "so you are back?" a rotom says looking curious as his companions pretended to sit on chairs as they floated, "i need to ask you one more favour" zenith said not daring to open her eyes "didn't you say that last time?" a haunter says with a chuckle "silent fool" a dusclops says then turning to zenith and says "go on".

"It's about my son alex i think someone is planning to take him" zenith says "ah yes alex" a shadowy ghost of a espeon "so how is my grandson? It's ok to open your eyes now zenith" the ghost says smiling as the other ghosts vanish.

Zenith slowly opens her eyes and sighed in relief "hello mother" zenith said with a same smile as the ghost as the ghost sat just like zenith, "i know someone is going to try and take alex" the ghost said "do we know who?" zenith asks nervous. "The council of the acultists specifically mother catherine" the ghost says, "catherine? Wasn't that alex's biological mothers name?" zenith aks "yes it's, it's the same woman. I have been keeping an eye on alex since the war started he is quite the young man and possibly quite the weapon" the ghost says.

"Weapon? I am not going to use my baby as a weapon" zenith says going slightly pale at the thought and the ghost sighed "i am not saying YOU are going to use him as a weapon sweety, catherine will attempt to turn him into a weapon" the ghost says than suddenly goes wide eyed "i sense their attack is about to happen you have to hurry zenith my big girl" the ghost says retreating into a red marble like gemstone slowly floating into zeniths open paw.

Zenith gripped the marble in her paw like hand and sprinted out of the tower like a zubat out of hell "i am coming baby" zenith thinks pull out her phone and hitting a group call "ATTENTION FAMILY THEIR ABOUT TO ATTACK WE MUST PROTECT ALEX" zenith cries into the phone.


	13. Chapter 13

authors note: before anyone complains about the length of the chapter do be mind i haven't been feeling well as well as battling with some depression but with help from my boyfriend i am back to what i enjoy doing... taking grown men who are taken seriously and putting them in diapers

alexander: coming from a man in diapers

author: shut up you are a alternate universe me

alexander: oh yea i forgot

Chapter 12: the battle for ember estate.

"Sir big red object 3 o'clock high" a scout says bursting into alex's room "a big red object? That's dad" alfred says and the scout calms down and walks out of the room, "he seems nervous" rochelle says "of course he is i mean look at us we have to take care of a baby" thomas says then gets a stuffed toy thrown in his face by alex.

"Alex be nice" alfred scolds and rochelle tries to contain her laughter "what he has just been insulting me" alex says folding his arms he had just spent the last 2 hours playing video games, on any other occasion he would of been happy to sit on his ass and play video games but he hated it when someone called him a baby.

"I was not i was being sarcastic" thomas says in a very sarcastic tone "thomas do try to take this serious before i drum you out of the troop" alfred says as thomas stands to attention "yes sir" thomas says with a sigh.

"Well looks like you are safe" loden says stumbling and panting into the room "father you're back thomas you are dismissed you can help with the defence of the gate" alfred says relieved and thomas goes to perform his orders.

"Your mother and phil should be on their way home now" loden says sitting down in a chair by alex's desk noticing that alex was playing a video game, "i really do think i should have a weapon so i can help fight" alex says "alex we are not having this conversation again i am not going to give you any weapon" alfred says.

"Actually i think letting him fight is a good idea" loden says and alfred looks shocked and notices zenith and phil getting to the doorway of alex's room as the moon begins to rise.

"We have an army" zenith says holding up the gemstone and phil, alfred and loden look shocked "they really are doing this for us?" loden says as the family was going down to the armoury.

"Will i get my rifle back at least?" alex asks holding loden and zeniths hands whilst standing between them "the answer to both is yes" zenith says as a gunshot is heard and loden picks up alex and the family rush to the armoury.

"Ok you guys know what to do" loden says picking up a machine gun and putting on the same armour he wore when he captured alex and zenith picked up a SMG with her armour.

"Here bro take this" phil says giving alex the mask he wore yesterday as well as some lightly armoured clothes with a black armoured trench coat and his rifle, "thank you" alex says quickly dressing himself and the family split up to go around the house with alex setting himself up on the top floor.

As alex stared out of the window he could see one of alfreds scouts dead in the courtyard "ok so if he went down like that then the shot must of come from over there" alex thought seeing a flash and ducking down to avoid a sniper's bullet that ripped past him.

"Alex you ok sweety?" zenith asked through a radio in alex's trench coat "yea mummy i am ok whoever this guy is he is quick but inaccurate, if someone could try drawing his fire i could get a good hit on him " alex said in reply crawling to a different window.

Zenith put her radio back on her belt and held the gem she had out in front of her and walked out the front door "GHOST BATTALION I CHOOSE YOU!" zenith shouted, before shadows began to spill out of the gemstone like a waterfall and these shadows began to take the shape of various pokemon and ghost types.

"So that's the ghost battalion" alex said to himself peeking out of the window as he scanned for the sniper again, "yup those are my boys out there" a ghostly voice said and alex turned around firing a shot into the ghostly figure.

"Good boy i could of been anyone good thing i am already dead" the ghostly espion said "who are you?" alex said nervous. "I am your grandmother silly" the ghost said kneeling in front of alex "well that's good and all but we are in the middle of a fight" alex says peeking back over the window ducking to avoid another shot.

"Il draw his fire for you" the ghost said standing up as a laser began to make its way towards the ghosts head and alex quickly knew what he had to do. Alex peeked over the top and found the source of the laser and when he pulled the trigger there was just a click and no bang.

"SHIT!" alex cried out ducking down to check his rifle and hurriedly tried to fix the issue beginning to breath heavily on the edge of having a panic attack until a figure moved his rifle from his grasp and lays him in her lap, "shhh baby it's ok" zenith says handing the ghost her smg and zenith rubs alex's chest gently.

"Take another shot sweety" zenith says reloading alex's rifle and cycling a dummy cartridge out of the rifle and handing it to alex and standing the boy up helping him aim.

Pulling the trigger alex cycled another bullet and stared at were his last bullet went seeing a flash in the other snipers scope be snuffed out. "You hit it baby now we have a battle to win" zenith says rubbing alex's back and grabbing her SMG and they begin to give suppressive fire towards the very few enemy troops that somehow held their ground.

Hours later:

After the last bullet was fired and the last enemy dropped alex plopped onto his butt and was lucky no one could see his blush hearing his grandmother and mother giggle made his blush even more.

"Well looks like we win" the ghost said giggling as zenith picks up alex with alex dropping his now empty gun to cling to zenith "I think someone might need a bath" zenith says taking alex's mask off and getting a status report from loden via the radio.

authors note: by the way i got inspiration for the ghost battalion from sabatons ghost division song power metal i love it and it makes a great lullaby at bed time

alexander: i see where nox gets it


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13: Hair and Web browsing

As zenith walked to the family washroom alex saw some of the calming faces and one of the scouts he assumed was trained as the medic using healing potions on unconscious and injured allies.

The ghost still at zeniths side they just chatted as they went into the washroom zenith stripping alex naked after laying him on the changing table and removing alex's prosthetic leg, zenith thought to herself looking at the still wrapped leg and removing some of the wrapping "m-m-mummy that kind of hurts" alex manages to whimper out and it broke zeniths heart a little.

"It's ok sweety mummy needs to check to see how your injury is doing we were just in a fight remember i need to make sure it's ok" zenith says getting all the bandages away from the base of the conector and seeing medical scars but no tares.

"Well it's healing nicely all those healing items are doing there thing" zenith says buckling alex to the changing table "hey what are you doing?" alex asks struggling a little, "i have to run the bath i think we can start putting you in the bath now plus you got BO" zenith says making an exaggerated gesture that made the ghost giggle as the ghost walked to alex.

"Listen it's ok grannys here" the ghost says rubbing alex's chest and to alex's shock this actually calmed him as he heard zenith filling the massive bath tub that took up a good amount of the room. "What's with the massive tub?" alex asked then his question was answered when he saw zenith taking her armour and clothes off then immediately looks away.

With a sigh zenith had the tub filled in no time with bubbles and everything and went to go pick up alex after stripping down "now sweety iv seen you naked enough times" zenith says unbuckling alex and picking up the boy. "B-b-bu" alex stutters and zenith puts a finger on his lips "you do realise i haven't worn clothes pre-revolution right" zenith says but alex wasn't thinking about anything sexual he was just uncomfortable with having a bath with zenith.

Just wanting to get the stench of sweat and obviously wet diaper off zenith sits in the bath sitting alex in her lap and the ghost hands her a cloth seeing the ghost return herself into a red gem and loden walked in. "ah i see he is getting a bath" loden says smiling and joins them in the bath as zenith scrubbed alex gently around his top half.

"This can't get any worse" alex says and zenith looks at him "alex i am your mother i am not going to do anything like THAT to you now either i do your lower down parts or you can do it yourself" zenith says and alex chooses to wash his own lower parts only being stopped when he reached the stump.

"Bath is a bit cold dear" loden says looking down and zenith looks at loden half way through cleaning alex's stump "loden ember don't you dare" zenith says as loden sticks his mouth in the water and lets out a warm jet of air causing the water to warm to a more comfortable temperature and alex relaxes.

"You're lucky he likes it" zenith says running the wet cloth through alex's hair and both of them aw as alex make a fussing noise, then zenith looks at the cloth and notices a visible amount of grease "alexander your hair is filthy" zenith says putting alex on lodens lap as she gets out the tub to get a jug.

"Hey you try washing your hair mid battle after 3 years of running around" alex says and loden looks at his hair "well the doctors got the parasites out of your hair but they didnt clean it properly" said loden.

"Ok loden hold him still" zenith says handing loden a cloth and loden lays alex back in his arms with the cloth covering his eyes "h-hey what's going on" alex says struggling a little only being relaxed by zenith stroking his hair.

"Now now mummy and daddy are going to have to wash your hair" zenith says as she picks up the jug now filled with water "now hold your breath" zenith says as alex holds his breath zenith pouring the warm water making sure none got into his eyes.

After rinsing the shampoo out of alex's hair zenith and loden were surprised at the sudden colour change in alex's hair going from a dirt blonde to gold blonde "i swear you were a dirt blonde" zenith says looking closer at alex's hair.

Zenith decides to leave it be for the moment and loden gets out of the bath with alex in his arms "i think we should just get him to bed wheres one of alfreds scouts with those clothes?" loden says as 2 scouts walk in with 3 sets of clothes.

"You dress him dear" zenith says watching in surprise as loden gets alex dry, powdered and in a red onesie in record time even alex was surprised, "thank you daddy" alex says blushing a little and hugs loden.

After drying off and getting dressed loden picks up alex patting his butt a little "now zenith dear do go get some sleep yourself il take our little hatchling to bed" loden says as alex rests against lodens chest. "I am not tired" zenith says putting her hands on her hips and alex and loden gives zenith the unconvinced look "ok so i am just concerned about alex's safety" zenith admits.

Wanting to make zenith feel better alex said "mummy we can spend a proper day tomorrow" loden smiles, "well tomorrow i am going to have to call the doctors tomorrow and i have a family coming over to discuss their child's submission to my hospital but i will be here so it should be no problem" zenith says with a smile and loden walks to alex's room after zenith kisses alex's forehead.

"Now someones has had a long night so i think you need a nice long sleep" loden says laying alex in his crib which alex refused to call a crib but any protest over sleeping was quickly silenced by a pacifier being gently pushed into his mouth.

"Daddy is the pacifier really needed plus i ain't tired" alex says voice muffled by the pacifier which loden couldn't take alex's protests seriously "it just gives you something to chew on to help you sleep" loden says. Tucking alex in and giving him his mareep toy was the easy part but alex wasn't sleepy but pretended to sleep hoping loden was convinced and smiled when loden left the room turning the light off.

About 10 minutes after loden left alex sat up and kicked the sheets off and went to the bars of his bed then hopped over the side landing on his right foot. "Well i ain't sleepy" alex thought waddling over to his computer and sits in his office chair plugging in a set of headphones and clicked on the internet browser on his computer.

"Oh poketube is still up and great they still have my account" alex thought seeing the soulsword network logo under the poketube logo he would've guessed they would of bought it they owned most of the media.

Clicking onto the Trainers Network again alex was shocked all his accounts were still there but then a message appeared on his TN tab, "a little odd but ok" alex muttered to himself opening the message it was from his grandmother who managed to flee the country before the revolution caught up to her location.

"Alexander hikari is that really you? Are you really alive? Are you really ok?" the message read alex was impressed, last time they met she wasn't the best with technology but then remembered she was with her brother so he figured one of his grandkids taught her how.

"Yes it's me gran the revolution was lost but the pokemon refused to kill anyone as far as i know" alex sent back receiving another message back a few seconds later. "What about your sister? Is she ok? And your father? What about your mother" heathers message came back and alex could feel the panic in each word. "As far as i am aware bethany is alive and somewhere in canto, the fatman was taken by the acultists and the dwarf became the leader of the acultists and is high up on my hit list" alex sent back getting a concerned message back.

Meanwhile with loden and zenith:

"Don't be alarmed you know the last intruder is dead" loden says getting zeniths attention away from the breathing and heart monitor that was linked to alex's bed. "But still if someone is willing to attack our home directly they must want him badly" zenith says going over to loden and hugging her husband "i will get our finest to chase after who arranged this attack" loden said firmly.

"I wish i could just keep him safe" zenith says with a sigh "i know i know and we will" loden says then both of them hear a buzzing from the equipment and zenith runs out of the room and towards alex's room.

Back with alex;

Before managing to explain to his grandmother about the events that lead up to his biological mother leading the terrorist group to attack the ember manor zenith bursts into his room and rushed over to alex scooping him up in her arms and cuddling her boy. "Oh sweety i thought you were kidnapped or worse" zenith said in a rush and alex could tell she was on the verge of tears "woah woah mummy calm down" alex says holding onto zenith.

Zenith took a moment to recompose herself and cradled alex a bit more gently and sits in the office chair "well we put something in your mattress to monitor your breathing and heart rate" zenith says then looks at alex's monitor. "And what are you doing?" zenith asks "i was not tired so i went on the internet" alex says and zenith reads the chat "well good to see your granny is ok but next time could you please ask us?" zenith asks, alex felt bad for tricking loden and zenith "sorry for tricking you" alex said looking downward only to get a snuggle from zenith "just don't do it again" zenith sad nuzzling alex's head.

"Now for real this time get some sleep and to make sure you do you are sleeping with mummy and daddy tonight" zenith said and alex really wanted a wall to ram himself into, "i am not a little kid zenith" alex whined as she went towards her room. "First off you are the cutest little baby in the world" zenith says tickling alex's belly getting a giggle from the former hunter.

"Secondly i am your mummy and you do as i say" zenith says entering hers and lodens room "so he is sleeping with us?" loden asks familiar with what zenith was up to having done this with phil and alfred hundreds of times. "Yes he is" zenith says laying alex by lodens side then laying on her part of the bed making sure alex was comfortable and alex couldn't help but relax.

authors note: sorry if any chapters iv been putting out recently arnt as good as some of the others my sleep schedule is out of sync well it has been for the last 10 years

nox: wow and i thought i got no sleep

alex: AH! nox have you been here this entire time

nox: yes i have diaper boy

sam: um nox you're in a diaper too

nox: FU-

obi-wan: NOX DO NOT FINISH THAT WORD!

author: *slams head into desk*

mama mary: *picks up author* well hope you enjoyed the story so far i think someone needs some sleep


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14: do i really have to go?

Waking up the next morning alex was in a slight state of shock as well as hungry waking up and feeling something damp but it wasn't him then turning towards the damp thing he found it was… zenith? Alex wondered then went wide eyed as he opened his eyes "oh zeniths chest" alex thought to himself shuffling away from zeniths chest backing into lodens by mistake waking the sleeping charizard.

"Oh hey morning little sparker" loden says with a yawn and yup it woke zenith up too with morning fire type breath the stench of off petrol that could send any sniffer houndoom mad woke zenith up and she clutched her nose in a panic. "MORNING BREATH MORNING BREATH! MY DELICATE NOSE!" zenith said in a panic as loden ate an entire pack of mints "calm down dear it's just a little fire type breath" loden said chewing on his mints.

"Think of the baby please" zenith said pulling alex into her lap after sitting up "now could you be so kind and get me the pump and bottle alex needs to have his morning feed" zenith said and loden finds the pump but can't find the bottle for it. "I think Ria is washing them all i mean me and alfred eat a small villages worth of food between us so she is probably backed up" loden says and zenith looks at alex.

"Um sweety before we get on with today i was going to ask this later but" zenith said and alex knew where this was going and his blush was hundreds of time brighter than it usually was. "I need to breast feed you" zenith said and alex knowing he drank from a miltanks tit before on a bet for 20 pokebucks but his reply was silenced by zenith unbuttoning her shirt.

Alex's heart rate was going up and was in pure shock but hated the fact that zenith began nursing him he didn't know why he did it, suckling automatically he thought it must of been the medicine that made him dependent on them it explained why he was calmed by it. Alex felt ashamed he was becoming dependent on his old pokemon like this but all his panic melted away as he felt zeniths milk pour into him and could feel her heartbeat through her chest.

"I will be off the the government will be wanting to know about the attack" loden says getting up and getting dressed seeing his wife had things in order. After a while of cooing at alex and switching breasts so that he could get the most but also so that she felt more comfortable when she put her bra back on. After finishing zenith put her bra back on and decided to get dressed leaving alex full of milk and zenith decided that she could do that instead of giving him a solid breakfast she knew the medicine she was on made sure she produced milk that had everything a adult human needed.

After getting herself as well as getting alex dressed in a set of jeans and a shirt zenith went downstairs to wait in the living room and put alex in a playpen giving him his tablet to keep him entertained, alex generally couldn't complain he had his tablet and regardless of being in a playpen he had been given headphones so he will use them.

After sitting and watching TV for a while zenith left the room alex wondered what she was doing then he saw a family of 4 a pair of persians with a single human looks just as old as alex but with shaved blond hair and a head that looks like a potato but looks familiar to alex.

"Wait oh christ this can't be" alex thought to himself as the boy walked to the playpen "alex is that you?" the wheezy annoying voice says and alex pushes himself away from the side of the playpen, "KEEP THIS ANIMAL AWAY FROM ME!" alex yells out "alex sweety don't be rude" zenith says then turns to the kids parents.

"Would you like to take a seat whilst the kids play?" zenith asks and the family agrees the female persian who alex assumed was the mother put her human charge in the playpen and asks her meowth who alex assumed was her daughter to make sure he didn't get into trouble.

"Aleeeex it's good to see you" the boy says slowly walking towards alex "get back sean i am no longer paid to protect you i could beat you to a pulp, you are lucky i don't beat you into a coma for what happened last time" alex says annoyed, "bu-bu-but you're my friend" sean says whining alex gets up now furious "listen sean i am going to say this once and only once. I am not your friend i never was i was paid to protect you those papists aren't here anymore so if you get injured it isn't my problem" alex says seriously.

"Woah woah woah i am missing some context here the name is liz by the way" liz says getting between the two boys and shaking alex's hand "finally someone associated with you i can talk to" alex says to sean venomously. "Ages ago roughly about 6 years ago i was in secondary school it was owned by the catholic church and they brought old fuck face right there in-" alex says and zenith over hears that curse and grabs alex by the hand. "Time out young man i will not have you misbehave in my house, i don't even know where this misbehaviour came from" zenith says picking alex up then taking him to the corner and sits him on a stool.

As zenith sat back down next to seans parents she sighed "sorry still working on my babies treatment he has some rage issues and some mild PTSD" zenith apologised and the persians let it slide. "Anyway your kids arrangements" zenith says rubbing her hands together and takes out a file inside the suit she was wearing but alex was furious it why was he in the corner.

Wait fuck he is acting like a child if he wanted to get out of the corner he would have to try and behave and not misbehave. After about 8 minutes and zenith went to the corner as the guests were signing some forms and kneels to alex's eye level "now sweety do you know what you did wrong?" zenith asks. Alex didn't want to answer but he felt obliged to answer "i was rude to a guest?" alex said and zenith nodded "now apologise to sean young man" zenith said taking alex by the hand getting ready to take him back to the playpen.

"SEAN NO!" liz says as a snapping noise is heard and sean saying "oopsy" and alex looks at sean then sees the broken tablet in his hands and rage surges through his body and felt tears well up in his eyes. "SEAN! I am so so sorry he does this all the time" the persian male says running over to sean and handing the pieces of the tablet to zenith but what sent zenith over the edge was when alex started to cry and she picked him up as he attempted to charge towards sean, dropping the pieces of the broken tablet thanking arceus that loden developed batteries that didn't use lithium yet maintained a skinny size.

"No no my cub no no let mummy deal with this" zenith cooed and then stared both the persians down "do you ever punish your kid?" zenith asked voice begins to sound angry. "Of course not he is the most innocent thing he didn't mean it" the persian mother said and zenith felt like she was about to blow a fuse.

"How about i put him on one of my hospitals obedience courses? Because no baby just breaks a tablet like that" zenith suggested, alex could sense the anger in her tone but didn't look up from her chest having buried his head in her chest trying to stop people from seeing his blush. "No we won't he is behaved enough" the persian father says and zenith puts alex on the ground then turns to him "now sweety watch how mummy deals with these people" zenith said straightening up.

"Now that tablet cost our family 5000 pokedollars and if you don't pay up il make you pay 3 times as much in emotional damages" zenith said and the persians looked at each other "you can't do that" the mother says, "i can but you could add the discipline classes to the list of your sons treatments along with his mental regression therapy and il let it slide" zenith said sliding the treatment selection list back out.

The persians looked at each other and both said "fine" and signed and zenith smiled "now to the hospital" zenith said and alex went a little bit stiff "nope not gonna happen" alex says and struggles when zenith picks him up. "No choice baby boy our guests will follow our car to the hospital plus you get to see where mummy works" zenith say rubbing alex's back and putting alex in the car seat in her car and trip to the hospital begins.

1 long car journey later:

"Well here we are sweety you get to see where mummy works" zenith says picking up alex and locking the car doors after slinging a diaper bag on her back and their guests followed in their car then on foot to the front door and into the reception.

"Ah zenith madam 2 new patients?" a raichu reception said from behind her desk "actually the just 1 the human that's with them" zenith said nodding towards the family behind them. "Well that's good and who is the little cutie on your hip?" the receptionist asked as zenith handed over the paperwork "oh it's just the hunter" zenith said and the persians and meowth went slack jawed.

"You mean THE hunter?" the persian male said a lump in his throat "he could of killed our little boy" the persian female said holding sean to her chest "i only kill threats to public wellbeing so do be afraid" alex said looking angry. "Alexander ember no threatening people" zenith said and alex looked down and said sorry.

After the paperwork was handed in a hospital worker came in and took sean into the hospital the family following then zenith looks at alex "well we came all the way out here so how about we get some lunch?" zenith says and alex nods in agreement.

As zenith carries alex through the mental hospital alex feels frightened more scared than he ever has been. There patients mostly human who sam assumed were insane "um mum what kind of treatments are done here" alex asks unnerved.

"Well the government wanted someone who knew about PTSD treatment in humans and since i set up this hospital they gave me funding for the treatment of PTSD patients only human ones, i also offer some luxury services such as mental regression but i mostly do healing" zenith said and alex was shocked "go back a bit mental regressions? Why would you do that?" alex asks scared.

"Oh baby i wouldn't do it to you not unless you asked besides if someone is irreversibly broken mental age regression is like hitting factory reset on a human body" zenith said rubbing alex's back, "and you made this procedure?" alex asks "yup we use it on captured team rocket and acultist agents if they survive the trip" zenith says and alex gulps, "again we will never do it to you" zenith says as they enter the cafe.

The cafe wasn't like the rest of the hospital it felt more like a small homely little thing rather than a hospital canteen it had staff that were smiling a few of them were human but mostly pokemon. "Ah mrs embers the usual i suppose and what should i get for the little guy?" a poliwhirl said from behind the counter "il have the usual and alex here can have a burger" zenith said tickling alex's belly getting a giggle from the boy.

After blushing at the transaction zenith went and sat at a table sitting alex in a chair next to her "see not as bad as you would of thought" zenith said and alex hated to admit when he was wrong. "Well you're right just as long as i don't become a patient i am not like these.. Things" alex says moving his head towards a heavily autistic patient that was thrashing against his handlers and zenith look shocked.

"Alexander ember i know you were treated badly at school due to them not being able to handle special needs students but there is no need to be rude about my patients" zenith scolded and alex didn't feel bad about it. Alex despite being diagnosed with autism alex doesn't believe he actually has it every time he was put in a classroom designed for people with autism he was always put in a class filled with out of control low-functioning autistics, whilst alex himself is a high-functioning autistic capable of controlling himself.

The memory of being treated like a mindless animal by both staff and non special needs made alex feel angrier and a little bit scared and zenith could see this taking alex's hand. "It's ok baby boy no one's going to do that to you again ok if anyone does they will have to answer to me" zenith says as a human waitress puts their food on their table and gave a small bow before leaving.

As the waitress walked away alex could see the waitress had a diaper on but it was pink unlike alex's pure black ones "um mummy are humans allowed to work?" alex asked, "oh of course they are but their hours are a little limited humans can't work for more than 18 hours a week babies need their rest i guess" zenith said beginning to eat her panini.

Alex thought about it for a moment chewing on his burger as another waitress brought a cup of tea and a sippy cup filled with juice "what about owning a business?" alex asked and zenith put her food down and thought about it. "Humans are allowed to own and run businesses but if they were adopted the parents have to oversee the construction of the business as well as providing the personal accommodations for their human charge" zenith explained.

"Did you buy my old house? The one i grew up in?" alex asked and zenith smiled "aw you ruined part of your birthday present but yes we did i guess me and loden can give it to you but we will pay for power, gas and water" zenith said smiling. "That's great" alex said smiling and they ate their lunch happily.

After finishing their lunch zenith cleaned alex's face with a napkin and alex protest a bit giggling a little "Aw that's one messy cub all cleaned up" zenith said scooping alex up then alex remembered he was in public and blushed. "Aw don't worry sweety if anyone insulted you here they would be fired" zenith said walking out of the cafe and towards her office.

Alex looked around a little curious about what was going on around the hospital but was surprised when he was carried into what alex assumed was zeniths office but then felt a nagging pressure in his gut.

Alex knew what this meant and closed his eyes when he started wetting the diaper and weakly kicked his legs he never willingly let it happen but he knew they were not going to let him out of diapers so he let it happen. "Aw did my baby boy go potty?" zenith cooed making alex's blush worsen "not helping mummy" alex whined on the verge of tears as zenith laid out a changing mat next to her desk on the ground.

"Oh hush" zenith said laying alex on the mat and began to change alex as a porygon floated into the room "mrs ember- oh bad time?" the porygon asked "no not at all" zenith said doing the tapes up on the diaper and alex couldn't help but notice it wasn't the usual ones. This diaper was white with pictures of frolicing charmanders and evees on them and alex was about to protest when zenith shoved a pacifier in his mouth and sat him on her knee and he still didn't have trousers on.

"Continue" zenith signaled and the porygon continued and alex was too alarmed to pay attention tugging on zeniths left arm trying to get her attention and zenith simply rubbed his back but alex only fussed more. "I see someones fussy" the porygon said looking at alex "yea he usually doesn't act like this i am so so sorry it must be the new diapers i saw them in the store and just had to" zenith said cradling alex in her arms his lanky legs hanging off one side.

Alex wanted to spit the pacifier out but zenith put a finger on the pacifier and nodded in disagreement "anyway you can those IT issues fixed right?" zenith asked the porygon and the porygon nodded. "Of course mrs embers" the porygon said bowing a little "by the way i heard that you adopted the hunter is this him?" the porygon added and alex blushed.

"Yup this him alright he was so innocent when i first met him all those years ago" zenith said stroking alex's hair and alex hated the fact that this calmed him down considerably and nuzzled into zeniths side. The porygon awed then looked puzzled "years ago? What do you mean?" the porygon asked and zenith smiled "alexander hikari was the hunter and he was my trainer but now he is my baby" zenith said with a smile.

Now alex would swear by a nightcap that if porygons had jaws let alone jaw muscles this one would be in aw "your trainer was the hunter?" the porygon said in pure shock, "how do you think i got all my fighting skills? Anyway his time running is over he is safe now" zenith said and alex was embarrassed yet again thank you very much zenith.

"Mama twousers now" alex managed to whine out from behind the pacifier and zenith got the message gettin the trousers she left on the ground onto alex's legs and the porygon bowed and left. "Sweety it's ok for babies to go around without trousers inside a building" zenith cooed poking alex's belly and alex resisted to giggle "but i aint a baby" alex said an zenith gave a mock pout. "But you're my baby" zenith said and her desk phone began to ring and answered it.

"Ok sweety mummy has to go to a meeting so i am going to have to leave you in the company daycare" zenith said and alex's blood ran cold.

authors notes:

author: well i hope you liked this chapter i liked writing it

alex: *has my rifle out and lined up with the authors head* YOU MADE ME GET BREAST FED!

author: *pushes the end of the rifle away from me* i know it only has dummy rounds second you enjoyed it

alex: *blushes* ok maybe a little bit

nox: *levitates a glass of water above alex's head*

sam: *shoots the glass with my pistol dumping the water on alex's head whilst nox levitates the shards out of the way*

alex: IL KILL YOU BOTH FOR THAT *runs after nox and sam*

author: damn dimensional barrier why did nox have to [DATA REDACTED STORY COMING SOON]


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15: the daycare incident

To say alex was nervous is an understatement well he is straight up terrified and zenith could see the expression on his face as she walked to the company daycare and she didn't like to scare her cub. "Alex sweety it's a private daycare patients are not allowed in here" zenith said bouncing alex gently trying to get the man in her arms to calm down and as much as alex hates to admit it zeniths attempts to calm him are working.

"But mum why can't i just go to the meeting with you?" alex says now clinging to zenith as she approaches a poliwrath receptionist "ah zenith a pleasure to see you" the male poliwrath says shaking zeniths free hand. "Hey paul hows my sister?" zenith says smiling "oh your sister is doing great she just got her masters oh and this little guy must be alex i saw on the news loden wouldn't allow interviews" pauls says and zenith giggles.

"Well my husband knows how to control a crowd, but yea this is alex my little cub i am just putting him in the daycare for an hour 2 at most just call me if something happens" zenith says handing alex to paul but alex was clinging to her shirt.

"Alex sweety mummy has to go to a meeting" zenith says wanting to hug alex but knew she didn't have much time and the little whine that escaped alex's mouth broke her heart as she manages to get alex to let go. "Il only be an hour darling" zenith says leaving for her meeting.

"Hmm who knew the hunter was such a mummys boy" paul said as he carried alex into the daycare a blush on alex's face he really didn't like this he could handle being babied by zenith or loden but not other people.

Alex was put down onto a carpet and alex scanned the room and could see well a lot of humans he could say about 20 ranging from ages 18-44. alex didn't know what to do he never really knew what to do in a social situation.

"Alex?" a familiar voice says as dave walks over to him and sits cross legged in front of him "oh dave it's you glad to see someone familiar here, actually why are you here?" alex asks. "My daddys one of the chefs here" dave says smiling "well he is pretty good at cooking" alex says back laughing a little.

"Anyway why are you here alex?" dave asks and alex sighs and begins to explain and after an explanation that took about 10 minutes dave was wide eyed "aren't your parents rich enough to afford a babysitter or something?" dave says.

"Yes but mummy and daddy want to spend time with me and i guess they just get pulled into meeting if they are there, i understand they have a company to run" alex says shrugging.

Meanwhile with zenith:

As zenith sat down at her seat for the presentation she took her phone out and patched into the camera feed to the daycare and saw alex talking to who zenith assumed was a new friend and sighed in relief.

As a rapidash walked up to the head of the table zenith instantly knew this meeting was going to be about the treatment of team rocket and acultist members. "Now i have called this meeting today to talk about the treatment of our team rocket and acultist patients" the rapidash says making the entire room of doctors, nurses and board members groan.

"Oh what you don't care that we are treating them like animals? Strapping them down to their beds and-" the rapidash says being interrupted by zenith who stood up, "il make you aware that those team rocket scum attacked my home last night and one of my sons scouts died by a team rocket sniper" zenith said staring the rapidash down who then drew in a breath.

Back with alex:

"There are that many people who imitated me?" alex says in surprise "yea you were like a replacement champion why wouldn't people mimic you" dave says and alex looks down at the ground. "I only targeted acultist and team rocket targets i never went after government officials and the police" alex says and dave puts a hand on alex's shoulder "humans take things out of proportion remember you are human too" dave says.

"Alright boys and girls snack time" a lopunny says as she walks in with a electabuzz co-worker and lay snacks on a table, "come on before all the good snacks are gone" dave says getting up and quickly getting to the table. Alex tried to stand up but he was unsteady and he began to fall "oh, oh OH SHIT!" alex cries out falling over hitting his elbow on a toy ambulance oh the painful irony.

Hitting his elbow didn't help because alex just cursed louder "MOTHER OF FUCKING GOD MY WENIS!" alex cries out grabbing onto his elbow "and that must be alex" the electabuzz says as the lopunny walked to alex and separates his arms. "Now alex we don't use that sort of language ok you are going to have to sit in time out" the lopunny says picking alex up and carrying him towards a chair that sat facing a corner and alex saw that his prosthetic came loose.

"Now stay here for 5 minutes for that potty mouth" the lopunny says setting an egg timer and sitting alex on the chair "bu-but" alex stutters out "butts are for sitting on" the lopunny says walking away. Alex needed his leg back so he rolled off the chair and began to crawl towards it only to be picked back up by the lopunny "and the timer resets" the lopunny says sitting alex back on the chair.

Alex felt ashamed that a oversized cotton swob just put him in time out he was not going to make bedtime easy for zenith for this so the process of alex being put back in the chair was repeated another 7 times until the lopunny had enough. "Alex do it 1 more time and it's a spanking you can't have a snack until you have taken your punishment 1 more time and it's a spanking" the lopunny says looking alex dead in the eyes and alex gave a serious stare back.

"At that i have 2 words. Fuck and you" alex says locking eyes with the lopunny who then picked alex up and put him over her knee with alex balancing on his stomach the lopunny pulled his trousers and diaper down butt on display.

Now to say alex was cocky he never expected the lopunny to actually do it and alex had to admit getting spanked hurt more than being shot it was like getting shot multiple times… in the butt and alex held back tears and kept his jaw clamped shut.

"Now what do we say?" the lopunny says pulling up alex's diaper and sits him in her lap alex didn't want to say he just wanted his leg back "well then we will repeat until i hear it" the lopunny says picking alex up. "I am sorry ok there are you happy" alex says on the verge of tears he really had to talk to a doctor about getting this drug out of his system but he noticed the lopunny was satisfied.

"Good boy now you can have your snack" the lopunny says lowering alex to the ground as dave walks over holding alex's leg "guess your argument didn't have a leg to stand on eh?" dave said and alex eye rolled as he blinked tears away. "That joke was awful" alex said taking the leg and clicking it back into place "hey can't an old merc have his jokes lets just hope gertrude doesn't get her vines on you" dave said helping alex to his feet.

"Whos gertrude?" alex asks biting into a cookie that he thought was chocolate chip but spat it back out when it turned out to be raisin as a serperior slithers in. " MARGARET, ISHMAEL GOOD TO SEE YOU DARLINGS!" gertrude says hugging the lopunny and electabuzz with vines.

"Gertrude we told you to stop doing that" the electabuzz says choked by the hug "that's gertrude we better hide" dave says and alex agrees and they attempt to sneak away. As the lopunny walked over to the door that alex spotted "ok little ones time to play outside then it's lunch time" margaret says ushering the humans outside.

Alex and dave wondered outside and decided to hide in a bit of pipe that was apart of a play area that was sized up for adults "also one question" dave says confused "shoot" alex says. "What in the name of god is a wenis?" dave asks and alex gestures to his elbow "the skin on your elbow is called the wenis" alex explained and dave looked impress at the parlor trick like knowledge.

"So you come here every day? And you put up with these guys? You must have the patience of a saint" alex says and dave chuckles "yeah but you need to be near suicidal to mess with gertrude. And that isn't a challenge" dave says. Suddenly another human crawls into the pipe with a fearful look on his face "what's wrong man?" dave asks "gertrude is looking for the new guy and she wants him now" the mid 20s man says panting.

"Why on earth would she be looking for me?" alex says and dave bites his lip "well lets just say she is the head of the daycare department she isn't a doctor or a nurse so she doesn't have to go to meetings, she just likes to be thorough with newcomers" dave says and the 3 gulp when a vine reaches into the tupe feeling around.

"Oh hell no" alex says hurriedly scampering out of the tube and went face first into the serperior's chest if they have chests wait do noodles have chests? Anyway 4th wall breaks aside alex struggled as he was lifted by vines "ah you must be alex" gertrude says as alex kicked and struggled.

"Aw don't struggle i am not going t- aw little baby made wetty" gertrude said and alex looked down and blushed he had wet himself in fear "oh and margaret forgot to give you your trousers back that silly little puff ball" gertrude says slithering away.

"Hey i think i saw something like this before except it was with a tentacruel and a school girl" alex said sarcastically as gertrude changes his diaper and gave him a smack on the butt for that comment. "Babies don't watch videos like that" gertrude says going to recover alex's trousers as alex sits up on the changing table and jumps down and sneaks back into the playground.

"Congratulations you are not dead" dave says getting off a swing and going to alex. "It was just a diaper change i snuck away before the real torture" alex says and dave looks concerned "you just made it worse for yourself but either way let's just enjoy ourselves" dave says as alex and dave sat on a swing gently swaying.

After about 2 minutes of trying to relax a honestly to alex's opinion an angry and air headed man stomped over to where they were alex and dave were "so you're the one who claims to be the hunter?" the man say looking pissed and kinda smelled like it. "I never claimed it the news gave me that name" alex says being honest with it was the best way to go "you can't be the hunter, the hunter still has all his limbs attached" the man says gesturing to alex's leg.

"Wow rude" alex says and dave whispers in alex's ear "his name is dennis he is ex police and the local bully and gertrudes favorite" dave says and alex formulates a plan. "Me rude? No you soil the hunters name the real hunter would of resisted the babying the real hunter wouldn't just let pokemon put him in a diaper and put him out of action" dennis says stomping.

Alex honestly felt angry but he couldn't afford to lose it "listen here dennis i am the real hunter and if you don't remember i was hit head on with a bus i am lucky i wasn't killed" alex says and dennis laughs. "Great 2 bullies in 1 day so much for a relaxing day" alex thinks "if you are the real hunter you know how to prove it" dennis says getting into a fighting stance.

The other humans began to gather around the two boys and alex got a bad feeling about this "i don't want to fight you" alex says getting into a defensive stance the two warriors staring each other down. Well be it two warriors in children's clothes and infants garments.

Meanwhile with zenith:

After a long while of zenith yelling at the rapidash and firing him for incompetence and for being an asshat as well as wasting company resources zenith needed a new head for HR.

"well better go pick up alex" zenith thought to herself taking out her phone flicking through cameras to find alex and went wide eyed in fear and began sprinting towards the daycare alex was in trouble.

Back with alex:

Ishmael and gertrude charged towards dennis and alex as the two fought each other ishmael pulling alex away and gertrude taking dennis and alex saw that dennis was preparing krokorok tears. "BA-BA-BIG MEAN HUNTER HUWT ME!" dennis cried out and alex thrashed in ishmaels arms "I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T WANT TO FIGHT!" alex screamed out a little blood dripping from his nose.

"Now now calm down you two" ishmael says struggling to keep alex still but gertrude had dennis laying in a vine hammock "just keep that monster away from dennis" gertrude says gently rocking a fake sniffling dennis. And alex was about to make another statement when they heard the front door to the daycare being kicked open and zenith rushed looking around panicking and then sprints over to ishmael.

"WHAT HAPPENED!" zenith says hurriedly taking alex from ishmael's arms and inspects him for injuries "oh my poor baby boy and where are your trousers?" zenith says wiping the blood away from alex's nose and alex notices a panicked look on dennis's face. "Now what was going on i saw alex fighting and i know alex would never start a fight" zenith said and smiled a little when alex clung to her chest.

"Well we noticed that the children were gathered around dennis and alex and the two were fighting and someone of alex's reputation most likely caused it" gertrude says and alex looked up at zenith. "She is lying mummy you kno-" alex says as zenith puts a hand on alex's mouth "hush my cub i need to find out what happened" zenith says as she feels a hand tugging on the back of her suit jacket.

"Um miss embers ma'am i saw what happened" dave said when zenith turned to see dave "good a witness well who started the fight?" zenith asks. "Yea me and alex were sitting on the swings trying to relax when dennis challenged alex about him being the hunter then tried to fight him" dave says several other humans, even margaret who saw the incident agreed with daves story.

"And why did you not try to stop it?" zenith asks margaret and margaret looks at ishmael who nods then margaret look back to zenith, "mistress with all honesty gertrude tells us not to interfere when dennis is 'claiming territory'" margaret says and zenith looks at gertrude.

"Gertrude arbor explain yourself" zenith says eyeing the grass noodle "dennis is the most innocent thing ever he would never do it" gertrude says and zenith pulls gertrude close making sure they saw eye to eye. "My cub is bleeding minorly i have fired 1 person today and it's about to become 2" zenith said and gertrude stared back with the same fierceness.

It was 2 unstoppable forces clashing and zenith looked at dennis "dennis's care in this daycare is officially terminated inform his parents" zenith said walking away with alex in her arms and she noticed he was smiling. "OH and gertrude you are fired" zenith says and was stopped by margaret and ishmael "THANK YOU" they both say giving a respectful bow.

Once zenith got alex into the car she took a medical kit out and put a hand in it "ok alex i had a new medical device made but you may not like it" zenith said taking out a syringe. "M-m-mummy what is that?" alex says worried "after experimenting on deployment methods we have created the vita-heal syringe. All the power of 20 full heal potions in 1 quick injection" zenith says and the little whimper alex let out when she gave it to him broke her heart.

"There there cub" zenith says quickly hugging alex before buckling him in ready to go home.

author: well this chapter was... eventful

alex: how much coke were you on?

author: pepsi actually and 2 litres

alex: *sighs* il go get your mother


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16 : friends

zenith was putting him on the changing table alex fully woke up to realise he was getting a change.

"What the hell is going on?" alex said sleepily then notices his diaper is being opened then blushes. Zenith smiles at alex "sweety you wet yourself in your sleep darling" zenith coos at alex and gives the boy his mareep toy and feels pure feelings of protection when alex hugs it tight to his chest.

"Not liking the diaper changes sweetie?" zenith says as she lifts alex's bum off the wet diaper and slides a dry one under him "still getting used to it" alex said with a sigh that quickly turned to a alarmed noise when zenith used the wipes. "Ticklish much?" zenith said holding alex down by the belly so he does not fall off "that's cold" alex says trying to hold down a giggle.

Zenith smiled after finishing changing alex then picks him up and fed him his bottle. Alex even though he would never admit it this would be his favourite part of his day in the arms of one of his pokeparents even the bottle was ok as it filled his stomach.

Zenith heard the doorbell ring "wow our guests are early" zenith said then pondered for a second as alex looked up at zenith the bottle only half empty and still in his mouth, "he isn't gonna like this" zenith thought getting up having to take the bottle out alex's mouth and hears a little noise of protest.

"Don't worry baby mummy will put it back in your mouth when we sit down again but mummy has to answer the door" zenith says and alex goes stiff, "th-th-the door? Like this!? No no no no" alex says kicking wildly as zenith descends the main stairs towards the front door.

"Alexander if you don't keep that butt still you won't get any pancakes" zenith says then takes a second to compose herself keeping the hand that held the bottle on alex's back and opened the door. "Welcome ladies" zenith said smiling as sylvia who had a half asleep lisa in her pouch and a female blastoise walk in the blastoise having dave entoe.

"Wow this place is gorgeous" the blastoise said craning her neck a little looking around zenith rubbed soothing circles onto alex's back "well we do our best now how about breakfast?" zenith said smiling. "Oh that sounds great misses embers" the blastoise said and zenith smiled back at her "just call me zenith misses embers is way too formal for me" zenith said and silvia chuckled, "that's not what you're like when you host a dinner party" silvia says as the women take their human charges to the living room where a breakfast has been laid out on silver trays.

Silvia and the blastoise placed their humans into the playpen with plates with some croissant and zenith sat in an armchair designed for a charizard "hope you enjoy just got to finish feeding alex" zenith said. But when zenith tried to push the nipple of the bottle into alex's mouth alex had his mouth firmly shut.

"Alex darling open up for mummy" zenith said and alex blushed zenith sighed "i know you have never had an audience but do know this is completely normal" zenith cooed at alex. "I am a 19 year old man sitting in your lap getting bottle fed how nor-" alex says getting interrupted by zenith who shoved the nipple of the bottle in his mouth.

Alex was completely mortified to say the least but finished the bottle rather quickly and was sat next to dave and lisa who were already half way done with their food both grinned. "So i see you're enjoying the high life" dave said putting a sippy cup of juice down alex still blushing said through a mouth full of croissant "go to hell dave."

"My my zenith are mornings always like this for you?" the blastoise says drinking some tea "not always usually he is more relaxed but um miss aqualung i don't think i got your first name" zenith said. "Oh my name is beth miss aqualung is my mother in-law" beth said and silvia drank the coffee she was given from the pint glass "and i thought zenith was posh" silvia said and the three mothers giggled.

"So your mother gives you a bottle in the morning too" lisa says and alex who bare in mind is still in a onesie that says "daddys little engineer" on it blushes. "i know it's common now but it still doesn't make it any less awkward" alex says "at least you haven't been breastfed" that's always awkward considering a kengaskans nipples are on the inside of their pouch" lisa says and alex and dave look at eachother.

"I am not even sure blastoise have nipples" dave said making alex facepalm "are we seriously having this discussion?" alex says and lisa looks at alex. "I think we know the only other person here who has been breastfed" lisa said sarcastically this made alex blush "w-what?" alex stuttered.

"Jeez get a room you two" dave said folding his arms and alex tried to hide his face by eating the food zenith gave him and lisa herself blushed. "HA 2 hunters down only like what 230 more to go?" dave said and both alex and lisa look at each other and throw what's left of their food at dave.

"LISA!" silvia yelled "ALEX!" zenith called out both mothers getting in the playpen and picking up their respective humans. When beth walked over to dave and cleaned him up with a cloth zenith and silvia were apologising like crazy "it's ok kids just being kids" beth said.

Zenith sighed "i know that's how little kids behave i am just still getting used to having a little kid again it has been a long time since alfred and phil were cubs" zenith said rubbing alex's back. "Now were we not going to go to that fair we were talking about over the phone? Despite the kids being naughty" silvia said and alex, lisa and dave were confused "fair?" they all said as zenith excused herself to get alex in his street clothes.

"Wait mum what are you talking about a fairground?" alex questioned and zenith smiled "well we are just going to take you and your friends to a fair that came from pallet town… i thought you would like to go" zenith explained getting alex dressed in a jumper and jeans with black boots.

"Pallet town? Haven't been there in a while i wonder if what's his face is doing ok… damn it what was his name" alex thought "now what you did to dave was wrong you know this right?" zenith asked holding both alex's hands. "Mum what are you doing?" alex asked confused "you threw your food at dave that was wrong you should know this" zenith says in reply.

"I know i know i was just a little upset" alex says with a sigh "that may be so just don't do something like this again" zenith says and alex nods in agreement.

"You two ready yet?" silvia asks as zenith carries alex out the front door the 2 other mothers waiting by a limo. "Could of picked something a little less.. Obvious to spot" alex whines "well your brothers have the 'less obvious' car so deal with it sweetheart" zenith says as the driver gets in and the mothers get in putting their humans in car seats.

"I haaaaaaaate these" dave whines "i know i know but you won't be in it for long" beth cooed at dave and the 3 humans had to put up with their mothers cooing at them for about 20 minutes.

After carrying their humans to the front of the fair the 3 mothers were greeted by a ninetails in a security guards outfit with a human female in the same outfit but what appears to be a harness attached to her.

"Hello would you like some tickets?" the nine tail guard says getting a pocket ticket printer from her waist "3 adults and 3 kids please" zenith said handing some money to the guard and getting some tickets and 3 bracelets.

"Ok so you three are going to go have fun if you need us just press the red button and we will come running" zenith said as the 3 mother attatch the bracelets to their respective humans. "Tracking devices?" alex questioned "well we wanted you to have fun but we would have a heart attack if we can't find you darling just have fun" zenith said as the humans turn and walk into the fair.

authors note:

recently i have come under hard times depression setting in, cant find a job, cant go back into education for mental health reasons i hardly had time to write this and it wasnt the quality i wanted it to be but here you go... also i would like to see fan art but if anyone does art of sam, alex and nox do note that they are basically me but from those universes.

general appearance: tall, skinny, pale as hell and blond

alex: missing left leg (silver prostatic), scarred body and golden blond hair

nox: IS A LITERAL 2 YEAR OLD but if you make nox as an adult he is obviously a cyborg sith that still has a full head of dirt blond hair and sith robes that sort of look like vaders armour.

sam(gta): ok so sam is closest to me in physical appearance except his beard his a bit more full not too long but not too short


End file.
